Naruto: Mattaki Shinnin Kakidashi
by writinishmehlife13
Summary: Naruto: Mattaki Shinnin Kakidashi Translation: Naruto: Whole New Beginning. This is where the gang is older.. much older. About, ten years after timeskip, so sixteen plus ten equals twenty six obviously. The pairs in here are all married by the way.
1. Sasuke and Sakura

1章  
CHAPTER ONE

佐助と桜〔佐倉〕  
Sasuke and Sakura

Sakura had slept for a long time, how could Sasuke blame her? Barefooted, he'd walk down the hall of the their apartment, and slid the wooden door open a bit. It had already been opened a crack from countless times of him checking on her, and this seemed to be his hundredth time. "Sasuke-kun?" A gentle voice would be heard. He'd smile, knowing that she was awake. Could it have been from his thumping of the feet? Or just of cold hard senses? Well, who knew, taking the teachings off of Lady Tsunade, she probably knew he was right there in the beginning. He opened the door to its full length, and to see Sakura trying to push herself up and over see the rise of her belly. By this one action, Sasuke went to her side and helped her sit up right. She smiled some, a 'thank-you,' gesture of emerald eyes. Noticing her smile, he'd place a hand on her plump stomach. "You do know this is the rebirth of the clan, Sakura-chan?" His dark orbs would travel towards her emerald ones, that seemed to be gentle and she would nod in understandment. His smile would fade, as he turned away from her face, and towards her stomach. "I will not make the same mistakes my father made. I wont allow it."

He felt a hand go on his shoulder, and then brush away his black raven hair. "Sasuke-kun, I've known you for all my life. You're going to be a great father." Hearing this, his gaze would turn towards her kind face. He'd blink of surprise, and then he'd give a small corner smile. His hand was still on her stomach, and so he'd lean in and put an ear to it. He could hear all necessary things. It all sounded like gurgling, and swishes, only until he actually felt some soft pressure towards the side of his face. "By the kicking, I can tell this child will be strong." He chuckled, and then he added. "Hey, can you hear me?" He asked softly. "This is your dad, and I have a secret." Sakura would blink, she had taken interest in wanting to know this secret, she'd cock her head a bit. "I love you, very, very much. Shh! Don't tell anyone though." He smiled as he would remove his ear and hand. Sakura would smile, and almost started to cry. In fact, a tear did trickle down her face. Sasuke saw her tear, and he'd reach out. His finger tips resting along her cheek, while his thumb wiped away her tear. Sakura would gently move herself, and her head rested under his chin. His arms wrapped around her and Sakura would say. "That's what the baby seems to be doing all the time now. Just kicking, sometimes I actually think that maybe the baby does want to come out." Sasuke would chuckle. Everyday, things tend to seem brighter.

Days usually started out like this, well the ending days of Sakura's pregnancy. Sasuke knew it could be any day now, at any given moment the time would come. He and Sakura always kept in touch with Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Often times visiting, and such. Although, being an almost father, he just couldn't comprehend it. For a few days, sometimes he was often found not eating a single thing or even sleeping. Luckily for him, he was able to bathe correctly. Sakura found herself sometimes worrying about him. Sasuke of course, often times would say. "There is no need of worrying Sakura, that's my job."

Today was different, or so it seemed. It was around eleven in the morning, and Sasuke was out on the balcony. It was a pretty big one too. There sat a table, and chairs. Mostly that's where Sakura and Sasuke ate their dinners. It was big enough for single person training. It was also around the Kage Mountain, and they'd really get good sunlight from morning to sunset. Sometimes, at night he and Sakura would sit outside and look at the moon and stars. Well, anyway, Sasuke would be peering over the balcony, seeing the daily people. Some he could see were young children, but mostly adults. He'd also see a couple of elites but he didn't spot Kakashi. Who knew? Probably a black cat crossed his path, or he saw some attractive woman. Thinking this he'd chuckle, and he felt a breeze. It swayed his spikiness of his hair in the back. He started to turn this baby thing, kind of into a positive since he used to start having doubts. He once told Sakura about how he felt, and those hormones heated, or either her Inner Sakura, she'd say. "Well, you better be competently sure, because I'm completely pregnant!"

He'd chuckle some at the thought, and he turned on his heel to go inside. As he entered the apartment, he could hear the horrid sounds of Sakura puking. Even though Sasuke hadn't eaten anything yet today, he already felt his stomach turn into knots. He could hear clumps of vomit hit the toilet water, as he would walk unbalanced. He would reach a hand to slightly knock, but he could wait... he had to go pee. He would leave the door and walk into the kitchen and sit down by the kitchen table, everything was quiet in the morning, except for Sakura. He could just imagine their child eating dinners with them, talking about how chuunin exams went and such, and about new jutsus. Sasuke sighed, his idea of being a father at times haunted him. What if he really was like his own father? Or even worse, what if he took the habits of his older brother? No, Sasuke could never sink down towards their level, never in life.

Deep in thought, he could hear thumps of feet come from behind him, and he'd turn his head. He'd see a pale, sickly looking Sakura. She would rub her head, as an eye would gaze between her fingers. "I can't wait until that stops." She sighed, as she walked over and stood over the sink. Sighing, she hung her head. Sasuke would smile some, get up, and wrap his arms around her, his hands falling on her belly. He'd start to sway, she'd follow and he'd say. "Don't worry, soon it'll just be you, me and the baby." He'd have a hint if encouragement in his voice, and Sakura would nod in agreement. "I just wish that this pregnancy was over with." She'd finally say and Sasuke would chuckle. "Think that's what every mom-to-be says." Sakura would sigh, it seemed that Sasuke's words hadn't comfort her as much as she thought. "Sasuke-kun, I'm scared." He'd stop the swaying when heard this. "Is that a bad thing?" She added, not even stealing a glance towards him.

She'd feel a chin rest on her shoulder, and his voice seemed to echo in her ear. "I'm scared as much as you are. If other new parents were to think that it was wrong to be scared, then I guess they wouldn't want to be right." It might have sound a bit 'cheesy' or not understandable, but Sakura got the picture. "You always seem to have a solution to every problem, huh?" She'd tease as her signature smile of her's would start to creep on her face. Sasuke shrugged. "Guess that's another part of my job of being 'dad.'" He'd see her smile, and he'd hug her tighter. "Like I said, Sakura-chan, there's no need for worrying, that's my job."


	2. Naruto and Hinata

2章

CHAPTER TWO

鳴門とヒナタ  
Naruto and Hinata

A deep sigh would be heard. "This is hard, believe it." Those unmistakable memorable words would be said by that one shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki. He sat across from his own child, who was a few months old. No doubt, you could tell this was Naruto's son. Having the soft blonde hair that seemed to spike on its own, the blue eyes and the somewhat 'whiskers' on the sides of his face. Naruto held chopsticks full of baby food before his son, and Hinata was out in the village getting food for the house. This was a fussy son of Naruto's... he probably took after him. "Please, just one bite?" Naruto would ask in a persuading way as he made the chopsticks come closer to his son's mouth. The young Uzumaki's blue crystal eyes would watch the chopsticks travel towards him, and with one swipe he'd knock the chopsticks away from him. The chopsticks flew towards Naruto and the gushy food for babies would splatter on his face. "Ah, yuck!" Naruto would quickly stand up, and started to wipe his eyes.

The young one would clap his hands together, with a smile on his face. A little shriek of laughter would come from him. Naruto would glance down, and sighed. "I guess... breakfast is over..." He'd say slowly. After he cleaned himself, and his son, Naruto would sit on the couch. He would grab a picture, and he would have it leveled so he and Netai could see. "Look, this is your dad when he was boy." He'd say his eyes looked from the picture down to Netai. His small hands would reach out and touch the glass. He chuckled, he sounded as if he were a grandfather, but oh well. "This is your two god-fathers," Naruto would continue pointing towards Kakashi and Sasuke. "and, your god-mother." He smiled, as he pointed towards Sakura. Naruto's eyes would scan the picture. Kakashi-sensei having both hands on each of Naruto's and Sasuke's head, while Sakura looked like she was happy to be in between the two. "Then, you know what, Netai?" He asked, as he settled the picture down and held him. "I'm going to be a god-father too, then when you're older, you and Sasuke and Sakura-chan's new baby can go into the Academy together. How about that?"

Netai would just have his blue eyes fixed on his father. "Believe it!" Naruto would say with a smile, and that's when he heard the sound of a door close. He'd turn his head, seeing Hinata finally come back from 'shopping.' She'd smile towards her 'two men' as she started to put the food into the certain places that they needed to be. "I know I wasn't gone long, Naruto, but I hope we got everything we needed." Hinata would stop can of food, as she seemed to be observing it. Naruto would place Netai on his shoulders, and he'd just nod. Netai would shriek with laughter, as he grabbed some of Naruto's spiky hair. Then, Netai's free hand would grab Naruto's eyelid, making him partly 'blind.' "Ha, the little chap has some grip." Naruto would comment, and Hinata would come to sit next to them.

Seeing this, Naruto would remove Netai from his shoulders, and let him see his mother. Hinata would cradle Netai in her arms, and he would somewhat yawn. "Aw, look who's tired." Hinata would giggle softly, seeing her 'little man' yawn. Naruto would smile, as he would place his index finger in Netai's coiling fingers. Netai would snuggle into Hinata's breast, and Hinata would get up. "Well, might as well put little Netai for his nap." She smiled, and got up. Naruto would watch Netai's eyes slowly close, and his grip would loosen from Naruto's finger, as he was carried to his crib. Naruto, just out of spite would get up from the couch and follow Hinata to their room. Hinata would gently lower Netai into his crib, and cover him with a soft blanket. Naruto and Hinata would smile, and gazed down at their son. "Hey, uh, any word from Sasuke and Sakura?" He asked. Hinata would shake her head no and then added. "Seems like anyday now, though."

Naruto nodded in satisfaction. He'd look at the mobile that hung over Netai's head, and then he spun it. He'd look down at Netai who seemed to have taken notice, and try to reach for them. Hinata would smile, as she let him take her index finger. Things seemed to have turned out great. Hinata married the man that she deeply had a crush on, but now it was more than that, it was love that kept them together. They then had Netai, a healthy baby of which Naruto and Hinata now take care of. What more could they ask for? Although, what they put in the back of their minds was that he too, shared the power of the nine tailed fox.

Surprisingly enough, Netai went to sleep. The house had become quiet, although Naruto decided to take a stroll into the village. As he tightened the head protector around his forehead, and went to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata? I'm going to..." He stopped in mid-sentence. He had found Hinata asleep on the couch. Well, I wont bother her. He thought, and with that he left the apartment and locked it. It was only two-thirty, and he noted that mentally. Fewer people were around, but he did see young children by their mother's or father's. Those crystal eyes would blink, turn away and a shadow alone casted over his eyes. Naruto was so proud of himself being a father, and not abandoning his child. Although, it wasn't like Naruto's own parents abandoned him, they just... disappeared. Almost from thin air, as if Naruto just was there all of a sudden.

He couldn't really blame his parents, because first of all, he hadn't known them, or even seen them. It probably wasn't their fault for dying, or where ever they went. I feel like a little kid thinking these things. He thought. Although, Naruto had to do everything by himself when he was little. He went to the Academy by himself, became a genine by himself, he could go on forever! Naruto almost going through life without having a single friend, until Sasuke actually said, that Naturo was one of his closest friends. Although, now, Netai wouldn't have to grow up like Naruto did. Netai will have friends, he'll be strong, he already has parents that love and care about him. _Heh, look at me. I'm all worked up over something that hasn't happened yet._ He thought to himself as finally stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His golden eyebrows furrowed some as he thought once more. _No, Netai will not grow up the way I did. We'll train together, get even stronger together. I'll teach him all the basic jutsus, even A ranked. OK, well maybe A ranked jutsus, but he'll learn 'em. Believe it! BELIEVE IT!_


	3. The Rebirth Of The Uchiha Clan: Part I

3章  
CHAPTER THREE

紙ファン氏族の復活  
The Rebirth of the Uchiha Clan  
第1部  
Part I

During earlier in the day, the Uchiha's decided to go to the Kohona Hospital. Just out of spite, to know if this baby was ready to be born. Sakura wasn't feeling any contractions, no, but Sasuke being a nervous father-to-be it was quite normal to the medical-nins. One of them had re-entered the room of which both Sasuke and Sakura were in. "Turns out, you're three days overdue." She said with a sweet, yet reassuring tone. Sakura's face looked as if it was going to fall off, and Sasuke just blinked, mouth wide open. "Um, mind me asking if that's bad?" Sakura asked to break the silence. The medical-nin smiled as she shook her head. "No, no, its quite normal to be a few days overdue. This baby could be born anytime soon. So, my advice is just do what you keep on doing to make this baby healthy as it should be."

So, that was basically it. As they went back to their warm home, new tensions were brought. It was all anticipation, and waiting. Although, the majority of the tension was filled with shock. Sakura stood over the sink in the bathroom, just looking into the mirror. She had told Sasuke earlier that she wasn't feeling very well, and since then she hadn't made a sound. She hadn't the urge to even use the bathroom, or even throw up, just... feeling 'depressed.' Of course, another mood swing, and this lead to Sakura into a sobbing state. Tears flowed down her pink tinted cheeks, and rolled into the sink. She could hear the small echoes she made every time she tried to stop, but she couldn't.

That's when she heard a knock, then the bathroom door slid open. "Sakura?" Said the voice of the Uchiha of who she loved. She heard his footsteps and she'd let him cup her face in his hands. In those toughened hands, was a swollen red puffy face of which belonged to Sakura. His face held concern for his wife of who was crying. "Its been an hour since you've been in here. Are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked. Completely forgetting that mood swings was a possibility to be a reason of why she was crying. Using his thumbs, he'd wipe away the tears that ran freely. "Sa-Sasuke-kun... I just... came to a conclusion... that this baby is never coming." She said, feeling more tears forming in her jade colored eyes. Sasuke blinked, and he rose a brow.  
She would gently move his hands off of her face, as she started to wipe away new tears that have decided to just flow from her eyes with out permission. "Sakura-chan, you're only three days overdue... its, not that bad." He said slowly. "I HAVE A THREE DAY OLD CHILD INSIDE OF ME!" She screamed as her face was full of rage as she pointed towards her stomach. Sasuke jumped a little. Yes, countless times he had been yelled at by her, but this seemed to be the end of the line. No, he hadn't gotten even more scared of Sakura, just her Inner-Sakura. "Look at me!" She screamed at him. "Its HUGE!" She added, the puffiness seemed to have faded completely. Well, he did look at her. _Its not her fault she stands mammoth_. He thought. "I can't believe I let YOU touch me!" She screamed once more as she sat herself on the toliet, as she started to tears again. Sasuke... just stood... there in the doorway... his right eye twitching.

Slowly, as if he were going to die right there in the spot walked towards Sakura. He sat at the edge of the tub. "Listen, Sakura-chan--" He started only until he heard the rage of hell scream. "SHUT UP!" Her jade eyes seemed to pierce right through him. As she had inherited the Sharingun too. He sighed, he was never going to make progress with her. He also didn't want to start a fight with her either, because god forbid, he'd be under the jail house. He'd reach out to touch her shoulder, but with cat-like-reflexes, she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She sniffled. Sasuke sighed once more, he hated seeing Sakura cry, he also hated seeing her act like a brat too. _Maybe I should leave her alone?_ He thought.

With that, he'd stand up and start to head towards the door. Although, a tight grip would stop him in his tracks. "Sasuke-kun...don't... leave me." Sakura's voice was filled with pain as she held her stomach with her other hand. His eyes widened. "You mean?" He'd start to say. Sakura glared at him, and without question, he'd help her up from sitting from the toilet. At slugs pace, with Sakura wincing with pain that had to inch towards the door, and somehow someway they'd make it to the hospital. "W-What about Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked through the pain. She didn't want to show it, but it was just unbearable. "With you screaming, I think they'll know." He snickered, maybe at least to try to get a smile on her face. "C'mon, Sasuke-kun, this is no time to be funny. AH!" She'd stop, as her eyes screwed shut with pain, and she held onto the hall wall and squeezed Sasuke's hand.

He'd stop too, and he could feel the painful squeeze of which she endured. "We'll make it to the hospital." Sasuke suddenly said throughout this whole episode. Breathing heavily, Sakura got enough strength to inch towards the apartment door. Sasuke of course, opened it and then scooped up Sakura. Kicking the door behind him with his foot, he'd start to leap off. This is going to be a long night. Every time Sasuke landed on the ground to get closer to the hospital, he knew people got glimpses off of him and Sakura. Everyone knew he was, the only survivor of the Uchiha Clan, younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. The Uchiha who went to Orchoimaru for power, and killed him.

He had to put that aside now, he was about to be a father-to-be, and how ironic that the medical-nin said that the baby would be coming any day now. He would look up, seeing the Kohona Hospital just up ahead. Although, it was as if Sasuke was trying to get away from the voices of the civilian's voices. He could hear people saying, when he passed. "That's Sasuke Uchiha! He's going to the hospital! The Uchiha Clan is actually avenging!" Sasuke of course, had no time to deal with them. He'd have to deal. He had put Naruto and Kakashi in the back of his mind, right now all he cared about was Sakura and just getting to the Kohona Hospital before it was too late.


	4. The Rebirth Of The Uchiha Clan: Part II

4章

CHAPTER FOUR

紙ファン氏族の復活

The Rebirth of the Uchiha Clan

第2部

Part II

Slowly, yet quickly, Sasuke would keep pace with Sakura. She had started to feel contractions, and her face was twisted with pain. They had made it in time at the Kohona Hospital, the medical-nins seeing that Sakura was about to go into labor they got her a wheelchair. Some other medical-nins started to wheel Sakura to a delievery room, and Sakura started to take deep breaths. Her one hand was tightly grasped on the wheelchair's armrest, while her other hand tightly grasping Sasuke's. "Everything's going to be fine, trust me." Was all that seem to say and think. He looked up, seeing a free room and it was 'game time.'

The medical-nins started to get Sakura situated, while they gave Sasuke scrubs. He had told Naruto and Kakashi-sensei to come, and he'd hope they'd make it in time. Sasuke was filled with nerves, mostly fear. But of what? Well, he'd have to put that aside, for now it was time to be with Sakura and he stood by her side. One medical-nin would be checking on Sakura, to see if she were ready to go into labor. Although, a puzzled look on her filled her face. Sakura's breaths seemed to be slowed, and she too, had the same puzzled look. "Hmm, this is... odd." The medical-nin said, although her voice wasn't filled with too much worry. "This... is weird, I don't feel anymore contractions." Sakura would finally say. "Well, it isn't uncommon. False labor, I suppose." She would smile some to reassure Sasuke and Sakura.

The thing that got Sasuke irritated was that they didn't seem all that concerned about Sakura's false labor. They've probably done this a million times. Well of couse they would have, they're medical-nins! "Although, we will keep you overnight, since you were about to go into labor." The medical-nin would add as well. Sasuke would be taking the scrubs off hearing this. "Peh, I bet Naruto and Kakashi-sensei are at their heels right now." Sakura would nod a bit, not looking towards him. He'd notice her face, and he'd lean down towards her level. "Look, everything will be alright," He would take her hand, and kiss it. "trust me." A slight smile crept on his face. Sakura would start to smile too, his words always seemed to comfort her. Seeing her smile, Sasuke would stand on his feet. "I'm just gonna check and see if they're here. Don't start anything with out me." He'd tease. Sakura would chuckle. "Alright, Sasuke-kun."

As he left the room, he started to head towards the waiting room, and or to keep alert in the halls. As he walked into the waiting room, he saw two men that looked familar and were panting for breath. _Naruto, and Kakashi-sensei. _He thought, and it was them. He'd walk towards them, and they both would look up. "How's Sakura?" Kakashi would be the first to ask. Sasuke could tell by their faces that probably thought that he wasn't in scrubs or anything else of the sort. "She went into false labor, they're going to keep her overnight." Kakashi would nod, and so would Naruto. "But hey, is false labor possible?" Was what Naruto would ask to break the silence that was about to befall them. Sasuke and Naruto would both look at Kakashi, and he'd notice. He'd chuckle nervously would slightly nod.

Had it been that Kakashi-sensei and Naruto had heard people shout and scream about the whole massacure about Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke had told them to not worry, and just forget about it. It had become later and later into the night, and Sakura yet not to have entered labor. Could it be possible for her to enter labor during the middle of the night? Well whatever was certain, Sasuke noticed at how Naruto almost dozzed off into sleep. "You know, Naruto, you can go home and get some rest." Sasuke's voice was toneless, which made Naruto jump and awake from his so called 'trance.' "No, no its alright.. I'll just... stay here." He yawned some inbetween his words. Kakashi and Sasuke were left chuckling softly. "What? I said I would." Kakashi would nod as he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Naruto, its been a long night. Besides you have a wife and son at home." He pointed out. Naruto would somewhat pout as he rested his elbows on his knees. "Yeah but what if...something happens?" He asked. Kakashi chuckled slightly. "Then I'll come and get you, simple as that."

So, Naruto did indeed agreed to go home. Kakashi did have a point, Hinata would probably be out of her mind wondering where Naruto was, but probably had the hint that he'd still be at the hospital. So, it was only Sasuke and Kakashi. "Are you planning to spend the night?" Sasuke asked Kakashi. Kakashi turned that bored looking eye towards him, but his voice said otherwise. "Might as well, I already told Naruto I'd get him if anything happens. I'll just stay out here for the night, you go and be with Sakura." Sasuke would nod as he stood up from his seat. He would enter the previous room he was in, and noticed that Sakura... still pregnant and all, she was sound asleep. He'd quietly take a seat and sit beside her. His eyes would just watch her chest rise and fall, and he'd hear her soft breaths.

Her arms rested at her sides, and her head was turned away from Sasuke. Her lashes cast a shadow, and her hair looked so perfect... even if she were in the hospital. She looked so soundful, and peaceful. He then reached out his hand and gently placed it on her stomach. His gaze quickly went towards her sleeping face, she hadn't flinched. Once again, he felt soft pressure by his fingertips. His head turning towards her stomach again. He allowed a smile to come to his face. "Sasuke-kun," His ear's flinched and his head would quickly turn seeing the awakened Sakura. Once again he was left without an answer on how she always knew he was around. "Sakura-chan, did I wake you?" He asked her.

She'd kindly smile towards him and she'd shake her head no. "Sasuke-kun," She said his name again. He'd give her a quizzical look on his face. "Yes?" All ears were on her, he gave her all the attention needed. "Sasuke-kun, I really don't know how to really put it this way, but," She'd say as she hung her head a bit. "But?" Sasuke would stretch out her 'but' as he rose a brow with a puzzled look on his face. "Sasuke-kun, I'm really, really afraid." She'd finally say her voice shaking a bit as she turned her gaze towards him. Tears started to cloud her vision, and she didn't want Sasuke to see them, so she'd fight them back.

He felt her warm hand go on his, and he could her lightly sob. Her shoulders would start moving up and down quickly, her pink hair covering her face. He'd use his free hand and tuck her hair behind her ear. Her jade coloured eyes looked at his hand as it started to wipe away her tears. He then had her cheek rest in his palm. "Sakura-chan, everyone get's scared when they're about to become parents... don't you think I am?" He asked her, hoping this encouragement would help. It seemed that Sakura had taken it in consideration. "But how is this, gonna come out this?" She would gesture her other free arm towards her stomach to her legs. He'd chuckle some, his one hand still cupping her cheek. "Nature has its ways."

As the encouragement tension was feeling good towards Sakura, she started to feel little pains. She'd blink a few times, hoping that they'd go away. She knew they weren't contractions but they still hurt either way. She could feel her heart pound faster at the thought of getting ready to give birth, but even after all this time she still didn't feel as if she were ready. That's when Sakura decided to look forwards towards the wall, her breathing had increased a bit. "Sakura-chan?" Sasuke had noticed her expression change by her face. The pains had started to become a bit more intense. She could hear heart and was certain it would pound through her chest. She knew that Sasuke probably could hear it. Her eyes would go over towards the sheets of the bed, and they were a bit wet. _My water just... broke. _She thought, and the pains started to shoot all around. She winced, as she leaned back into the bed and she grasped Sasuke's hand tightly. "Sakura-chan?" Sasuke was serious now. "I guess its time, eh?" A medical-nin would be at the door smiling. Sasuke would turn his head, seeing her. "I'll get you some scrubs." Truth be told, it was the medic they saw earlier that day.

So, it was time... for real. Even before Sasuke got the scrubs on, he would of course alert Kakashi that Sakura was entering labor. Surprisingly enough he was awake and he wasn't reading the Icha Icha book. Hearing this, Kakashi would spring up towards his feet. "When I get back, I hope everything will be fine by then." Were Kakashi's last words. Sasuke nodded in agreement seeing him become nothing but a black blurr. _Me too. _Well, now it was time to get to Sakura. As he finally made it to the room, he hadn't remembered to put the scrubs on. _The hell with it. _He thought, not really caring, he just needed to be with Sakura, and he took her side. Sakura would be panting, sweating like she did before. Two medical-nins came, in scrubs and ready to deliever Sakura's baby.

"Alright, what's going on here?" Although the one medic said it aloud, it was rather that she should've kept it in her head. Surprisingly enough, Sakura mantained to answer... just with her Inner-Sakura. _I broke a nail, what the hell do you think?! _She would be taking deep breaths, she was ready to have this baby and finally get this weight off of her too. But that really didn't matter, what mattered was having a healthy birth and everything just being alright. "Hmm, you're starting to tear a little, so we're just gonna have to cut ya." The medic said happfully. Hearing this, made Sasuke almost fall a bit. How could anyone be happy about that? As imature as Sasuke was, he'd rather feel comfortable knowing that babies came from eggs, or a retard bird, even on trees! He just didn't have the courage to see a crowning of a head, even if he did love Sakura to death.

Sakura on the other hand, didn't really care if they cut her whole stomach off, all she wanted was to get this over with. She'd breathe in deeply, and try to keep herself from screaming. The pain was unbearable, how could any woman take it? The medic would then nod. "Alright, everything looks good." This was the signal, for Sakura to start and push. Her eyes screwed shut as she'd lean forward and tightly hold onto Sasuke's hand. Sasuke would look over towards his hand, seeing the blood in his fingers flair. After a few seconds or so, Sakura would rest as she sat back and started to breath heavily. Sasuke could feel his fingers relax, but he knew that wouldn't stay the same way for long. He'd notice the one other medical-nin's face. She seemed puzzled, and concerned. Could it be possible that she was new? Anyway, he'd look back towards the medical-nin that was helping Sakura. Had it been that she had the same look too? Or was she concentrating? Oh hell, who knew? As long as he was with Sakura that's all that mattered.

Kakashi-sensei had landed quietly by the Uzumaki home. Surprisingly, no black cats, or old women. He sighed, that one visible eye seemed to be bothered. Reason why, was because that he didn't really want to bother a couple with a year old baby in the middle of the night. Well, first things first. He breathed in deeply, made his hand into a fist and knocked on the door with a good sound to maybe alert or make a sudden jump if one were asleep. Kakashi waited there for a moment. Hoping and praying that Naruto would open the door. Kakashi was more nervy than Naruto was in the waiting room. Kakashi just stood there, without a response to the door yet, and he hadn't seen any sight of light come about the windows. _Perhaps I should knock again? _The jounin thought to himself, and making his decsion he did knock, a tad bit louder. _Were you that tired, Naruto? _He thought once more.

The jounin had to keep his patience settled, and his anticipation had dropped when finally hearing footsteps were coming towards the front door. As the knob turned, and the door opened, there stood a rugged wearing, ruffled headed, 'number one knuckle-headed ninja,' Uzumaki. "Oh, Kakashi-senpai, its just you." He yawned, along with a tired laugh. "I thought you were Kohonamaru or something." Kakashi would smile some, but you couldn't really tell. "Naruto, remember when I said I would send for you when Sakura-chan would enter labor?" He asked him. He knew he probably wouldn't remember. Naruto would ponder a moment, until he jumped into the air. "Believe it! I remember! I'll meet you there, Kakashi-senpai!" And with that, Naruto slammed the door in his face.

Kakashi's eye twitched as the door slammed in his face. He could hear Naruto wake up Hinata and start a whole episode. _I wonder how Hinata has the patience with this one, but he said he'll meet me. _With that, the jounin would take another leap and turn into nothing but a black blurr and head back towards the hospital, hoping not run into any of his stupersitions.

Deep breathes were to be inhaled and exhaled deeply. Beads of sweat would be rolling down the kunoichi's face. It had been half an hour since Sakura went into labor, it felt like an eternaty. Sasuke couldn't feel any more bones left for Sakura to crush in his hands. His hand screamed with pain, but he didn't mind... he could do it. At least he hoped he would be able to survive. The medical-nin that would be helping Sakura would somewhat smile, but no one could be certain. "Well, I see a..." She managed to say, her face a bit puzzled. "A what?" Sasuke asked as he looked up. He knew he had beads of sweat rolling down his face, but it didn't stop him from asking. "A foot." Was she blind? Was she retarded? Was she even a certifed medical-nin? Why would she see a foot? He thought babies were born head first.

Sakura would looked puzzled through the pain that her lower abdomen was producing. "Keep pushing, Sakura." The medic said without even looking up towards Sakura. All Sakura wanted was the pain to leave her body, and she could just get her normal life back. As Sakura lifted herself up, squeezing Sasuke's hand, she managed to push as hard as she could. Finally, she'd lean back. Her lower back ached with pain, and this damn breathing wasn't doing any good. She was sweaty all over. Although, these medical-nins couldn't help but have puzzled looks on their faces. Sakura had been bleeding a lot, and yet it had no effect on her. All fingers pointed towards the baby, if the baby would be healthy.

This, from already the medics could tell this was a breech birth. As finally the feet would pass and come into view, the gender of the baby was still unknown. Sakura would give series of screams, pushes, and squeezing of the hand. She didn't care if the whole hospital heard her, she knew that probably every woman did the same. Up until this time, the baby's legs had finally came into view. Fortunatly, the gender had come into view. The medic smiled, although she was unsure if they wanted to know yet, or after the birth. "Looks like you've got another ninja in the family." She'd say with the remaining delight she had in her voice. To Sasuke, this could mean anything. Either a girl or a boy.

Sakura on the other hand, was breathing heavily. She looked and felt as if she were going to die. "Sa-Sasuke-kun," She managed to say inbetween breaths. Hearing his name, Sasuke looked down at his side. She heaved in deeply, a few tears managed to cloud her vision. Seeing this, he'd use his free hand and placed it on the top her head. He'd give her the look of encouragement. She hadn't even to need to tell her how she felt. Sakura would smile some, but the medic still had this puzzled look on her face. Sakura's uncontrolable bleeding just had her so concerned. Maybe after the birth, she'd be able to come up with a conclusion.

Feeling more pain, Sakura sighed with exhaustion and half of irritaion, she'd then lean over and using her aching abdominal muscels once more. Right now, the baby's elbows were bent, from the looks of it, this baby was healthy. By only by the _looks _of it. "Just give me a good, hard push, Sakura-chan." She said, her voice full of triumphant. Taking all the breath Sakura had, whatever strength she had left in her hand of which she held of Sasuke's, she would count to fifteen seconds if this baby wasn't out of her. _One, two, three, four, five... _She managed to even think. The medical-nin's voice only sounded as an echo when she heard her say, "Oh!" No, it wasn't for her to stop, but to keep going. _...six, seven, eight, nine, ten. _"C'mon, Sakura-chan, you're doing great!" She would from the cornor of her eye and Sasuke's face was full of expression. His eyes were wide, his brows giving a scared effect.

_Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen... fifteen! _She leaned back, hoping this child was out of her. At this time the arms had come through, and all she had to do was just push once more. "Alright, Sakura-chan! Just one more push, I promise you." She heard those words from the medical-nin. Sakura sighed of irritation, but getting into position again she screwed her eyes shut and started to push her hardest. Her whole body seemed to vibrate. Counting to at least what she thought was ten seconds she sighed heavily leaning back. "Its out!" The medic proclaimed. She practically held the baby in her hands. You could see her smile through the scrub mask. Finally, Sakura let go of Sasuke's hand. She would get a scissor, and hand it to Sasuke. Without even saying anything, Sasuke used his good hand, and as if cutting the ribbon off of something new, as in a business, he'd cut the cord with dignatiy. The medical-nins would then hear the cry from the baby, a healthy cry it was. "This one is rather lucky." She smiled as they started to clean the new future Uchiha. "The cord wasn't wrapped around the baby's neck." The other medic nodded, everything seemed to be fine, even the bleeding.

Sasuke didn't care, well he did, but all he wanted to know if this baby had all their 20 fingers and toes. He'd watch them clean the newborn Uchiha, he managed to count the fingers and toes, as he mentally thought _five, five, five, five, one. _Indeed, it was a male Uchiha. They wrapped the child in a soft blanket and all clean. She handed the child to Sakura. Sakura's tired arms which she was surprised had enough strength in them, held her and Sasuke's baby. The young Uchiha's eyes were open. The dark orbs of which he had inherited would look around, as its coiled hand would be close his cheek. Sakura would chuckle, and Sasuke leaned in to see his son full view and all. Sakura then finally asked with a smile. "So, you're the one that's been kicking me?"


	5. The Old Encounter

5章  
CHAPTER FIVE

古い遭遇  
The old encounter

A mouse would scurry along the walks of a good built home. The morning light would shone off of its gray fur, and the mouse would start to clean its ears. Its big black orbs would scan around, as it stuck its pink nose in the air. It made slight little squeaks as it started to scurry once more, only when a hand caved around it. The mouse would be levitated by its tail, making the squeaks louder. The mouse was brought to a pale face. The face was filled with hatred, and evil eyes. On the forehead was a headband with the symbol of the Hidden Leaf Village. Although, a light crack, or indent would go along the symbol. Pieces of dark hair would be in the face, while the rest was tied back. The face had a pointed nose, with lines that rested on the cheekbones going down. The face's lips were small, yet average size for a male like this. They showed that they had never laughed or smiled in a very long time. The neck would be surrounded by a big collar, although the collar was not clingy, but open. This outfit would be entirely black, with red 'cloud like' patterns on them. He sighed deeply, looking at the helpless animal. "Life isn't fair, is it?" He asked the mouse. He could just a wild guess on what this creature was thinking. "You want to be free?" He'd chuckle. "Things like you don't deserve to live. So, as for you, you shall never see another light of day again." A sly grin would appear on his face, clenching his free hand into a fist, only until he heard a voice.

"Geez, I grew _without_ a mother, and even_ I_ knew when to not play with my food." The grin of the one holding the mouse would fade, as he turned around to see a young male with blonde spiky hair, also wearing the same headband without the crack, blue eyes, and wearing an orange and black attire. His arms were crossed with furrowed eyebrows. The one holding the mouse would have the same look, although his was much more darker. He lowered his arm, yet still holding the mouse, his head would cock to the side. Guessing this was his way of asking 'what do you want?'  
"Well, I've just come to tell you that Sasuke's on his way. So you better have a good excuse comin', for not showing up today." Yes, the one shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki would say. The male holding the mouse would snicker, although it died out when he felt a pinch on his finger. His hands automatically would open and out plopped the feared mouse. Blood would seep from the firm fingers.

He sighed, as he put his finger to his lips and started to suck on it, and then pulled his hand away. "Aw, now look, Naruto. You made me lose my lunch." His eyes not leaving Naruto. "Hah, you'll lose more than that when Sasuke gets through with you, believe it!" Naruto would say those signature words at the end, and he started to make his way towards the male he was speaking to. Licking his fingers, and seeing that the blood was finally gone he'd cock his head to the side. "Oooh, I tremble with fear." Naruto would stop and glare at him and he growled loudly. "Itachi." Said another voice. Yes, the one who tortured the mouse, and licked the blood from his fingers was named Itachi. He sighed, as he twirled the kunai knife a little bit, and put it back into his holster. He'd give the same blank look towards Naruto who growled at Itachi. "Naruto, could you leave us?" Asked the voice, it was Sasuke. Naruto would glare at Itachi and nod. "Yeah, sure." He'd walk a good distance away from the two and now business was to start.

Itachi turned to see Sasuke with another angered look on his face. "Why, if it isn't my little brother to come to see me?" He asked, as he leaned up against a tree and that one arm would be hanging out of its sleeve. "Sakura and I didn't see you, Itachi, as for you knew today was the rebirth of the Uchiha Clan." Itachi's expression would suddenly change, as if he actually cared. "That was today? Oh, and I feel so dreadful." He'd scoff. "Must've slipped my mind." He added. "Yeah well, as Sasuke's brother you should've been first in line, believe it!" A voice would interrupt and Sasuke shot a look at Naruto, and Naruto would see his look. He would glare towards Itachi, as he started to retreat. He'd chuckle as he looked at Naruto, and then back at Sasuke. Its as if Sasuke feels that he has total control of everything now, it seems. He thought. "So, Sasuke, what are you to do to me now? Obviously there is no after party for," He'd stop to think of the 'right words' to use. "'The pipe that connects the clan to the village.'" Sasuke would finish for him, as he smirked some. Itachi glared. "The future of the clan rests in my hands." Sasuke would add. After that the both of them hadn't said anything, until Itachi smirked. "Life for you, Sasuke, will never be the same, will it?" Itachi asked, and Sasuke looked a bit puzzled. "How so?" Itachi chuckled lightly. "Knowing that I'm an uncle, things for you wont be the same. You'll see."

With that growing in Sasuke's mind the older Uchiha would suddenly leap off of his feet. Shifting towards the tree of which he leaned against. "Remember that, Sasuke." His blood red eyes scanned Sasuke not even giving a second glance that Akastuki robe would ripple behind him. His presence was no longer around, telling Naruto it was 'alright' to go back towards Sasuke. Sasuke's dark brows would be furrowed as he watched him leave. Almost as if Sasuke was glued to the spot, frozen, statue-like, a breeze swept over them. "Did you get that?" Naruto's voice would break Sasuke's trance. Slowly Sasuke would turn towards Naruto, and he'd slightly nod. "Yeah," Sasuke started out, as he turned his back to leave. "I get everything."

Later on that day, Sasuke and Naruto had actually seen Kakashi have the time to meet up with them. It had been a year now, since Sasuke's son was born, and basically the publicity had died down now. Of course, Naruto would be eating a bowl of ramen, while Kakashi and Sasuke sat by him. "So, Itachi appeared did he?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. Sasuke would nod as he just stared straight. "Yeah, he showed up." Kakashi then stopped to ponder. "Sasuke," He said his name, which caused Sasuke turn to look at him. "Knowing that Itachi has learned that he's an uncle, he knows he can make your life miserable." He turned to face him, that one visible eye looking rather bored but his voice said otherwise. "I know that your son has only spent one year on Earth, but your son has to be the apple of your eye. The jewel of The Uchiha clan. He has to be more than just your son, fight this child as if you would fight for anything."

Naruto would stop slurping once he heard what Kakashi said. He'd nod in agreement, and look over towards Sasuke, who seemed to be thinking hard. _Wonder what he's thinkin'_. Naruto thought as he sighed and pushed the bowl away from him. "I will." He heard those words and turned back towards him again. "You didn't even need to mention it, I already knew." By the sound of Sasuke's voice, he was serious, but not cold. Firm, yet not firm enough.

Silence befell the group, making Naruto a bit uneasy. He felt that he should've said something, but what? He hated feeling this way. "Something bothering you, Naruto?" Kakashi's voice asked him. Naruto would shake his head, his arms crossed. "N-no..." That's when he looked towards Sasuke. "Alright, Sasuke, do you pledge to what Kakashi-sensei said?" Sasuke looked towards Naruto with a quizzical look. "What?" Naruto growled under his breath. "What isn't there to get?" Naruto stood on his feet, palms flat on the table looking towards Sasuke.

"Everything Kakashi-sensei said is your responsibility. Do you pledge to have your son be the apple of your eye? To be the jewel of The Uchiha Clan? Can do you protect not only your son, but Sakura-chan too?" Naruto could go on forever, which was why Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder. "I think he get's the point, Naruto." Naruto growled low. "Well, do you?" He asked not taking his blue hues off of Sasuke's black orbs. His dark furrowed eyebrows, and his deep breath said that he did pledge. "I do." Sasuke answered without hesitation. Naruto's face softened as he held a hand out towards Sasuke, and Sasuke saw his hand and shook it. "Good."

With that in mind Naruto sat back down. A new tension grew between Naruto and Sasuke. It wasn't bad, but it was good. As if a whole new set of trust went between them. Of course, if anything went wrong with either one of them, they all had back up. Kakashi of course was a proud god-father of two of his former students. What more could he ask for? Naruto was the god-father of Sasuke's son, and same for Sasuke. It seemed... true and pure that after all those years of knowing each other that Naruto and Sasuke had become friends. They had friendly like bonds, didn't they? Not only that, but they had kids now.

* * *

Yes, this chapter was kind of weird... I know there should've probably been some blood spilled between Sasuke and Itachi, but I wanted it to be... not 'clean' but just pretty fast conversation between them. Also, I'm sorry if his attitude isn't so 'Itachi-ish' heh ' I promise, he'll be more like himself... somehow XD

-writinismehlife13


	6. Son Of Men

6章

CHAPTER SIX

男性の息子

Son of Men

This chapter would speak for its self, but in other cases it doesn't... yet. For the years to come, or.. came the two father's spent much time with their sons. How ironic it was that they were only a month apart. Naruto tried so many times for Netai to say 'daddy,' but he mostly just tugged his hair. Although, Naruto wouldn't give up on his own son, how could he have? Sasuke on the other hand, spent the most time with his son. Even more than Sakura, and she played the life long role of the mother. They had named him Shin'Ichi, but commonly called him Shin. Sasuke actually named him, for he knew that Shin meant true, while Shin'Ichi meant faithful first. Reason why, was because Sasuke knew his son would possibly walk into Sasuke's footsteps, but Sasuke would patch the ones up that he'd done wrong in the past.

Shin looked like Sasuke in so many ways. Six months after he was born, his pink flesh had turned into the pale Uchiha like color that Sasuke had inherited. His hair was darker than Sasuke's, and it had grown long towards his ears. It seemed to have spiked on its own, although it didn't take the 'chicken-butt' effect like Sasuke's. Two long strands stopped at the young Uchiha's jaw line, while everywhere else just... spiked. Shin's eyes were very dark as well. In a matter of years, Shin would master the Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharigan... was in the back of his mind.

Unlike Netai, Shin wasn't much of a fussy baby... only at night. The first few weeks he was brought home, he of course cried his head off. Well, didn't every baby? For Sasuke and Sakura it was a continuous pattern. Sasuke wanted to aid Shin more than Sakura. It wasn't a 'who-loves-the-baby-more' competition, it was just that, Sasuke loved his son. He spent everyday outside by the balconey, and let Shin a look down. Sasuke actually gave Shin a tour of the house. He'd say things such as. "This is the kitchen... you know, where we eat. Then, this is the hall... " Sakura at times actually laughed at him for doing that.

Shin was a different kind of Uchiha. Besdies being quiet, he was rather curious. It was around mid day when a noise came to the young Uchiha's ears. As his small feet thumped against the wood, he'd let himself follow this sound. He looked in various rooms, and yet he couldn't find it. As he came towards the living area, he saw his father asleep. The noise had become louder as he stood by his father. Shin would reach his small arm out, and his small fingers coiled around Sasuke's nose. It tickled Sasuke, as his eyes would suddenly open to see his son before him. He'd smile, as Sasuke reached out, and placed Shin on his stomach.

Sasuke held him under his armpits, as Shin then fell forward. His small stomach against Sasuke's and he'd somewhat crawl towards his father. His small palms rested on Sasuke's chest. Sasuke smiled and brought Shin closer towards him, so that their noses touched. He'd somewhat 'eskimo kiss' Shin, which caused Shin to laugh his baby like laugh. Sasuke could see a white tint in Shin's mouth, which told him that teeth had started to grow to remove a toothless grin.

On the other hand, the two babies actually got the time to 'meet' each other. They mostly just played with their toys, without a care in the world. They didn't really seem to be aware of each other's presence. Although, they were found sleeping together. Both laid flat on their backs, on head layered ontop of the other. Of course their parents found it rather cute, and of course would remember that moment. As time went on, the two of them grew closer together. They each learned each other's names, ate with each other, they even took a lot of pictures with each other. They saw themselves almost like brothers instead of just being friends. If they both hadn't been together like glue from the beginning, they'd probably be seen as rivals. Although, even in the future doesn't mean it wont happen.

Naruto had seen Netai's curiosity in ramen, and turns out now Netai and Naruto were the two biggest ramen eaters in the family. At times the both of them would have races on who could eat the fastest or slurp the loudest. Hinata at the beginning found it cute, but the slurps of course had reached their limit. Although, occasionally, they managed to slide a few slurps every now and then. Netai also caught onto Naruto's saying, and often times you heard two 'believe it's!

Once Netai had taken an interest in his father's head protector and finally asked the question. "Daddy?" It was around mid day and the both of them were out at the Ichiraku Ramen. "Hmm?" He asked inbetween slurps. "Well, um, I was just wondering." He'd start out as he picked his chopsticks at the ramen. Naruto looked quizzically at his son, what could it possibly be that his son wanted to ask? Slowly Netai set the chopsticks on the wooden counter and looked towards his father. "I uh... I want to.. I wanna try on your headband! Please?" Netai pleaded, facing his father with his hands together as if he were praying.

Naruto blinked some as this exact moment reminded him of his encounter with Iruka. Naruto would blink sadly but managed a small smile. He'd point to his headband as he then said. "What? This thing? Look, Netai, you could only wear this headband unless you pass for genine," He'd start out, and his smile faded a bit seeing Netai's discouraged look. "But hey," Naruto placed a hand on his shoulder. "in a few years you'll be getting to wear this headband. When you wear it, it means that you're not a kid anymore!" Netai looked at his dad with... a weird look on his face that said 'your crazy.'

"No, seriously! It works! Believe it, when I got this headband it told me that I have to take matters into my own hands!" Netai blinked, now his face filled with sudden interest. "But, when you wear this headband, it means that not only are you a ninja, but a loyal shinobi. It says that you're ready to face the hardships, with blood, and tears. It means that you're ready to follow your dreams, and you're not gonna take any of the bad stuff that people are gonna throw at you. When you wear it, it says 'This Is The Way Of Ninja,' and that this ninja is going to kick your butt!" Netai blinked, and smiled widely. Naruto moved his hand on Netai's head. "Heh, and you've got a lot to work up to." Netai nodded as he added. "Believe it!"


	7. Shin and Itachi: A Bad Combination

7章  
CHAPTER SEVEN

向こうずね及びイタチ〔ずるいやつ〕  
Shin and Itachi  
悪い組み合わせ  
A Bad Combination

Unlike Netai, Shin wasn't at all that interested in wearing a headband. Although, Sasuke had told him about the many things of being a ninja. What he mostly told Shin was about the many jutsus. The three categories; nin-, gen-, and tai-. He told him about the Sharigan that resides in the eyes, making it a doujutsu. "The Sharingan is only in our family, only in our clan. It's rather rare finding another ninja with it, except for your Uncle Kakashi." Shin would probably just turn out to be another genius-junior of Sasuke. The chances were high, for basically that's all Sasuke and Shin ever talked about. Jutsus, ninja's of different villages, weapons, tests, and a few bits and pieces about the Sharingan. To Shin, that's what he thought what other kids talked about with their father's. All about ninja related things.

Sakura found it rather... obsessive with Sasuke. It was a stormy night when she had finally brought it up to Sasuke. Shin was supposedly tucked in bed, but hearing his parent's light yelling he snuck out of his room. He crept slowly and carefully down the hall and saw that their room door was opened a crack. Getting onto his knees, he'd put his eye to the crack and listened in. "Sasuke-kun, you know damn well that ever since that child could speak for himself that all you both ever talked about was the ninja arts." Sasuke on the other hand was walking or pacing annoyingly and angrily. He just sighed with frustration.

"Do you know what you're doing? You think that if you can just fill his head up with all the facts about the shinobi he'll end up probably being on the ANBU." She added. Sasuke stopped right in front of the door and stood across from her. "What's the problem with that? It'll show that I did my job." Sakura glared at him. "What job? There is no job! The only one you have to fulfill is to be Shin's father. What are you trying to do? Make him be on the ANBU and be as great of a ninja as Itachi?" Silence befell the two of them. Shin held his breath as his father quickly went for Sakura. Thunder and lightning broke the silence and stopped Sasuke. He held up a hand, but he restrained himself from connecting his hand against her flesh.

Sakura's jade eyes widened, as she backed up against the wall. Shin felt warm tears come to his eyes, as he fell softly on his bottom. Not once had he seen his parents fight before. They always seemed happy, why were they like this? He'd scoot away from the room, and have his back touch the wall. He brought his knees up to his chest, and started to cry huskily. His tears escaped his cheeks as they landed on the wooden floor. He held his head close to his chest. About five seconds into getting into that position he felt arms bring him closer to a body.

He looked up and saw his mother and they embraced. Sakura although, glared up towards Sasuke. Sasuke just stared at the two of them. It was always said that the eldest of the family would act like the father, but knowing that Itachi wasn't too much into their lives, I guess that gene went towards Sasuke. The thought that occurred to him was that he was acting like his father. Only paying attention to Shin, but of course he would because Shin was his only son. It was true, Sasuke did seem to have his conversations with Shin was all about the way of the shinobi.

Sakura then stood up on her feet, as she held their disturbed six year old. His small toothpick like legs wrapped around her somewhat 'almost thin' waist. He cried into her shoulder, but he had enough time to lift his head and show his father his red glassy teary eyes, puffiness of red along his nose, eyes and cheeks. His eyes could almost be mistaken for Sharingan, but it was easy to tell that his piercing black eyes were buried in the swelled up viens in his sockets. Everything was clear to him, Shin had obviously heard them and seen what Sasuke was about to do. _Have I become more like my father?_ He asked himself as he saw Sakura enter Shin's room and went to go tuck him back in.

Although, the question was one to stop and think about. How could he be like Fugaku Uchiha? He never spent anytime with Sasuke, which caused neglect. But, Sasuke never did that to Shin, he never would in this case. Could it be that he treated him like Fugaku treated Itachi? Always wanting the best out of Shin? He wasn't even enrolled in the Academy yet, how could he possibly want to best out of him? These questions floated around Sasuke's mind. _At least I hadn't said 'as expected of my child,' yet_.

* * *

As the sun rose above the Kohona it casted shadows along the trees and nearby buildings. A black figure stood in the wings of the trees that brushed against branches as a breeze passed by. This figure wore a 'dome' like hat with somewhat thick white strings covering his face. Along with a black robe with red 'clouds' in certain areas. The collar stopped by this figure's nose. A somewhat grin plastered his lips for his day was planned, for he was a calculated fighter. Never one to just step into the action, unless he was the one who caused it. Along the trees, were also other figures wearing the similar clothing. In matter of hours their plan would go into action. How lucky they were to get through the gates.

Light shone through Shin's room and shined on his face. Furrowing his brows, he opened his dark eyes. His eyes felt small, and his nose felt hard to breathe through. He sat up and he rubbed his eyes. He had remembered about last night. His dad, almost hitting his mother. Shin had decided to ask his father why he had acted the way he did last night, and so he crawled out of his bed. He slid his door open and stepped out onto the cold wooden floor. Walking towards his parent's room, he placed his hand on the door. Carefully and quietly he started to slid it open. He got a peek inside, seeing only one body. His mother. He could see her pink tinted hair ruffled up, where was his father?

"Shin?" Asked a low familiar voice. Shin jumped a bit as he turned around slowly. He knew this familiar figure that stood before him. It was as if seeing a double vision of Sasuke... just with different styled hair. Sasuke looked down at him, and let a small warm smile come upon his face. This caused Shin to smile, knowing that things were all right. Sasuke reached down and picked him up. Sasuke took one last look at the sleeping Sakura, and then walked down the hall.

They walked through the kitchen and out towards the balcony. Of course the two of them were quite fond of always looking down and just... talk. "Daddy?" Shin's voice broke through Sasuke's ears and Shin turned his gaze from the village to his father. "Hmm?" He asked, not turning his gaze towards his son. "Last night... how come you... almost hit Mommy?" This question cut into Sasuke's heart, deeper than any blade. Sasuke closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "Shin, there's one thing you've got to know." He'd start out as he opened his eyes and looked forward.

"I love Mommy, more than any other woman in the Kohona. Last night... was something I'm sorry that you had to see." He looked then finally towards Shin who was listening intently. "Daddy was just feeling really bad that night, but Shin, Mommy's and Daddy's fight. Even Netai's parents, but it doesn't mean they hate each other, they fight because they love each other. I bet its... kind of hard to understand, right?" He asked as he tried to lighten up the mood. Shin would nod with a brow quirked. "So, you don't hate Mommy?" He asked finally. Sasuke blinked, and hugged Shin tightly. Shin's head rested on Sasuke's shoulder, and Sasuke tried so hard to fight his tears. "No, I love Mommy, and I love you."

Shin blinked, but hugged his father back anyway. To him now, everything was back to normal. The angry tension between him and his parents had broken, but little did he know the tension between his father and his mother was either broken or not. With enough strength, he pulled away and looked at Shin. "You wanna go into the village?" He asked, and Shin smiled along with a nod. In a matter of minutes, the father and son walked out of their home and locked the door behind them. They didn't really leave a note for Sakura, because often times they'd take 'walks.' Sasuke placed Shin onto his shoulders, and held onto his legs as they started to take a 'stroll.'

Shin felt happy as the sun shined on his face, and his hands scrambled all over his dad's face. Sasuke, fortunately was able to see through Shin's fingers. The villagers about the Kohona didn't seem to mind too much, knowing that the Uchiha had a son. Occasionally some people stared, not only at Sasuke but their son as well. Was it that they had taken interest in how much they looked alike? Or, that Shin would turn into another clan killer? They all thought that the ANBU were on top of Sasuke's immediate family. They even were surprised that the ANBU 'let them leave their house.' Rumors was what patched the Fire Nation a bit, but in the back of Sakura's mind she hoped it would die down.

Sakura on the other hand, she felt no shame. She was rather an independent mother, and would fight for her family. She mostly went to her father and mother for advice about parenthood, and asked her father about son things, and asked her mother about... mother.. things. Sakura knew that Sasuke deeply wanted to avenge the clan, but he hadn't yet killed Itachi yet. The only other choice of course was to have another baby. Although, the two of them hadn't fully decided. It also wasn't that Sakura didn't want to have a baby she would, she was just still... thinking about it.

Although, anyway, going back to reality Shin broke the silence between them. "Daddy?" Sasuke heard his 'name' as he answered him. "Yeah?" Shin blinked as he ruffled his dad's hair. "You say you're going to avenge the clan, right?" Sasuke smiled some, as he nodded his head. "Yes." Shin blinked his dark eyes. "Didn't you say that there has to be a leader?" He asked, as he looked down to try and catch a glimpse of his father. Sasuke nodded his head again. "Mm-hmm." Shin then finally asked. "Could I be the leader, when I go older?" Sasuke blinked as he stopped in his tracks.

His head traveled up towards Shin's 'upside' down face. Sasuke couldn't believe that Shin actually asked that. It wasn't that Sasuke was mad or anything, just taken by surprise. He smiled some as he finally answered. "Sure." Then, looking straight forward he'd start walking again. To Sasuke, he was sort of proud of his son taking interest of being the clan leader. Although there'd probably be hard situations he'd have to go through. "Is it fun being clan leader?" He asked as he looked around, and somewhat rested on his father's head. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, never was clan leader before. Seems hard though."

Shin sighed, as he just began to go into his own little world thinking about being clan leader. He'd be strong, and he'd watch over the clan. Everything would be good, and all the younger toddlers would want to become ninja's too. Everything would be great, his parents would be so impressed and proud, and nothing could possibly in Shin's way. So the two of them continued their walk. Not once had they seen the glimpses of Netai or Naruto, or even Hinata. Or Kakashi, hell he might have been around a black cat or all googlie eyed at some book store for the Icha Icha series... or even worse... Jiraiya's talk about women.

Around ten thirty, the two of them mad it back home. Although before Sasuke started to open the door, Shin stopped him. "Daddy, can I go out in the village a bit more? Just to see if Netai's around?" His eyes pleaded more than his voice. Sasuke blinked and breathed in deeply. It wasn't that he didn't trust Shin or anything, and the village wasn't such a bad place.. besides he might run into Kakashi and or Naruto. Sasuke nodded as he smiled and said. "Sure, but make sure you do find Netai, or... Kakashi." Shin nodded as he turned around and darted his way towards the village again.

Where was the Akatuski now? Of course they kept themselves well hidden among the trees, as they kept watch for any sign of the relatives related to Itachi. Fortunately they did, they followed Sasuke and Shin on their walk, and followed them back on the way home. Now, it was only a matter of time before things would start. Although, the only thing that stood in their way, was how to lure a child into your pit without even speaking to them? That's what Zetsu was for. Making it towards the edge of the trees were the village met, he'd start making flowers grow. Then make bouquets of these flowers. It was possible make enough Shin come and investigate but seeing the many villagers around, he'd probably come anyway.

Many people started to notice the flowers and the curiosity gotten the better of themselves. A whole group of people then started to form, looking around and picking some as they went. Shin of course was on his way to the Ichiraku Ramen shop, but then saw the group of people. Stopping in his tracks, many people had picked all the flowers that seemed to be hoaxed in getting everyone's attention, and then they all left. How odd, not a single peddle insight. What was it about the flowers that those people liked?

As the group left, Shin watched them go, and then back towards the scene. He blinked, as he then started to inch his way towards the trees. I guess Netai could wait a bit... He thought to himself as he stood before the leaves and stems. "Too interested in the flowers, and yet you don't even say hi to your uncle?" Said a voice, that made Shin blink. He'd look up slowly, for he saw a figure in a tree above him.  
Shin would smile some, as Itachi landed before him. "I... I just didn't see you." Shin answered. Now, the relationship between Shin and Itachi was entirely fake, but only Itachi knew that. He felt no love towards his nephew, but yet he managed to drop by the village and 'visit.' What Sasuke didn't tell Shin was that his uncle was a very sinister man. Sasuke told Shin that he had an uncle besides Kakashi, but hadn't spoken about Itachi too much. Itachi of course couldn't just simply ask the child if he was mentioned about, too woman like. Itachi managed to mould the child's mind with lies. Shin once in his life was told that his uncle was in an organization, but that was it. (Of course told by only Sasuke).

As Itachi started to walk away from the flowers, Shin followed. Itachi knew that staring into those dark eyes of a young child would show joy of not seeing his uncle for a long time. Knowing that, he might as well make... 'uncle and nephew' talk. "How old are you anyway?" Itachi asked, as he looked down towards him. "I'm six, Uncle Itachi." Shin answered as he looked into his uncle's bleeding Sharingan eyes. Shin could remember seeing pictures of his uncle when he was younger. To Shin, his uncle hadn't changed a lot... only his hair maybe and of course his eyes. Itachi nodded as he continued walking and looked forwards adding a. "Ah, about to enroll in the Academy?" He asked, and Shin nodded.

That's when Shin smiled and said. "Hey, Uncle Itachi, guess what?" Itachi rolled his eyes, and he kept his expressionless face and tone clear, covering up his annoying ness. "I despise guessing games." He answered. Shin shrugged, as he continued anyway. "When I'm older, I'm going to be the clan leader." Itachi's feet almost came to a stop, but continued anyway. "Oh... goodie." He said tonelessly. Then coming to a sudden stop, Itachi let his back slide against a tree, as he sat down. Shin blinked but just sat across from his deadly uncle. "Yeah, my dad told me some stuff about it, and I'm gonna rule it all." He'd add with a chuckle

.  
Itachi just blinked with that pissed off-tired look on his face. "Well, excuse me for not leaping for joy. Bad back you know." With that said Itachi slid down the trunk more, making his posture more lazily and slouch like. Shin sighed some as he crawled closer towards his uncle, seeing that Itachi's legs were spread out for Shin's body to crawl so close he placed his palms below Itachi's bellybutton. Itachi's toned stomach tensed then loosened, seeing that Shin hadn't placed his hands below his bellybutton. "But, Uncle Itachi, when I become clan leader, what'll that make you?" This child spoke as if he was all over the job.

"A monkey's uncle."

Shin laughed as he shook his head. "You're so weird." He said as he managed to catch his breath. Itachi quirked a brow. "You have no idea." Itachi laid his palms on the flat on the ground as he attempted to get move of his back leaning against the tree. "So, your father told you the 'ups and downs' about being a clan leader?" He asked. Itachi bent his knees, his feet flat on the ground. Shin shrugged. "Well, we took a walk, and he said that he didn't know. He said he never was one." Itachi shrugged. "No one ever was, after the one died around thirteen years ago." He said as scratched his exposed neck, showing off his dark lavender nails.  
"You took a walk? You guys didn't manage to get around the gates, did you?" Shin shook his head, his face discouraged. "Well, no. He said I can't go there." Itachi blinked and shrugged once more. "Well, there's one thing he's right about." Shin perked up as he rose a brow. "What do you mean?" Itachi would somewhat plaster a smirk on his face, turning his gaze away from him. "Well, its nothing too speical. Just that other village ninjas steak out there--" He then cut himself off on purpose, and looked quickly at Shin who caught his mistake.

Itachi of course wasn't one to say 'oops' or 'woops' or whatever that was unnecessary. "Other ninjas? Steak out? Whoa!" Itachi had caught the child's attention. Exactly what he wanted to do. "Oh, dear I've said too much." He then blinked at himself... next time he would never say 'oh dear' again. He shrugged it off as he added. "Well, you'd find out sooner or later. Although, its not a place for a young ninja like you. Only the bravest of ninjas go there." He said as he turned his gaze away from him. Shin arched his brows as he puffed out his chest. "Well, I'm brave. What do they--"

Itachi then cut him off as a smirk tugged at the edges of his mouth. "Now, Shin, Shin, Shin." He chuckled. "You do know that I'm only looking out for the well being of my favorite nephew." He said as he reached out and ruffled his hair. Shin chuckled as well. "I'm you're only nephew." Shin said as he smiled. Itachi somewhat 'smiled' as he took his hand off of his head. "More reason for me to be protective. Now, being as clever as you are," He'd start out as he pulled Shin closer and placed him on his stomach. "promise me you'll never go to that dreadful place." Shin blinked as he now sat on top of his uncle. He thought a minute, then smiled. "No problem." Itachi gave a smirk. "That's a good boy." Itachi then lifted Shin up off of him, as they now stood on their feet. "Now, you go run along and... play." Shin nodded as he turned to leave only he was stopped once more. "Oh, and Shin?" He called out, which caused him to turn around. "Remember, its our little secret."

* * *

Shin left and set out for the Ichiraku Ramen shop for he knew it was around lunch time and Netai would probably be out with his dad. The village was filled with people. All shopping, walking, and talking around. Having that warm visit by his uncle, that's all Shin thought about was the gate and beyond. He completely forgotten his father's wishes about only running into Uncle Kakashi or Netai and his dad. The ramen shop gotten into sight, with so much joy inside Shin he ran towards it hoping to find his best friend, and fortunately he was right.

"Hey, Netai!" Shin called, as he made it towards the shop. The younger version of Naruto who's hair sprout out the spikey blonde hair turned his head to see Shin. He smiled, and waved since his mouth of course was filled with ramen. Shin took a seat next to him, as he saw his Uncle Naruto, well, godfather but he usually just called him Naruto. "Hey, Shin." Naruto greeted as he stuffed his face with ramen, Shin waved as he leaned in close by Netai. "Hey, I've heard about this great place, I gotta show ya!" Netai gulped down the noodles and looked towards Shin and whispered back. "Well, I'm kind of in the middle of lunch."

Shin sighed as he drummed his finger tips a bit on the wooden table. "When your done, then do you wanna go?" Netai nodded as he said "Sure." his mouth full. Naruto sighed deeply as he bushed his bowl of ramen back and reclined lazily and crossed his arms behind his head and looked over towards Shin. "So, Shin, you're not hungry, huh?" He asked. Shin shook his head no, as he started to swivel on the chair. Naruto chuckled, as he picked at his teeth. "So, where's your dad? I thought you guys would be on that 'walk' of yours." He turned back towards Naruto and answered. "Oh, we did earlier, he's back at home if ya need him." Naruto shrugged as he scanned around and added a, "eh."

Shin shrugged as he turned back towards Netai. "Are you ready now?" Netai slurped the last of the ramen broth and slammed it down on the counter. "Aah, yeah, I guess so." The two of them then swiveled their chairs to leave, about a second their feet touched the ground, Naruto's voice stopped them. "Hold it! Where are you two going?" He asked as he turned his chair to look at the two young kids. "Shin told me there's this really cool place he wants to show me. Can I go, Dad?" Netai asked, his blue hues looking towards his dad's huge ones. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Where is this 'really cool place' anyway?" Shin gulped, he had to think of something fast. "Oh uh... around the Kage Mountain. Is it alright if we go?" Naruto's eyes went towards the direction of the Kage Mountain as he sighed. "Well," Shin pleaded, and nudged Netai to do the same. "Please?" They whined. Naruto shrugged. "I guess its alright with me." The two boys, well, Shin jumped in the air as whooted and then turned to go. "But, I will be telling your dad, Shin, were you're going, and I'll get Kakashi to follow you guys." That stopped the two boys as they looked at each other with discouraged looks. "Aw, not Unlce Kakashi."

Naruto would leap off, and be nothing but a black blur. Now that the two were alone Netai glanced over towards Shin. "The Kage Mountain? So what great about the Kage Mountain?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "That's not really were we're going, Netai." Shin said as he made his way towards Netai and stood by him. "You mean, you lied?" Netai asked with a grin. "Well, its not a big lie, we'll still be around the village." He lowered his voice and put his lips an inch away for Netai's ear. "We're going by the village gates, where ninjas from different villages steak out." Netai's crystal hues widened and he turned his head sharply towards Shin. "Then what the heck are we waiting here for? Believe it, let's go!"

The two boys, completely excited left the ramen shop as they went the different direction and went towards the village gates. They weren't even aware of Kakashi following them, which they didn't need to worry since... he wasn't. That damn Kakashi always late with those black cats and attractive women. Oh well, you gotta love him. The two boys ran down the village, full of anticipation, but in a matter of minutes they'd be the first youngest 'ninja's crossing the gates to the land beyond.

Now, of course the ANBU would be around no doubt guarding the gates. With a little bit of calculation, of course the figures staking out in the trees earlier would take them down. Of course, getting access they were able to open the gate. Where the put the ANBU squad? Well... that's not entirely important. Although anyway getting back into reality the two boys anticipation died and so did their speed, seeing the open gate before them. The two of them of course knew where the gate was, they've just never seen it so up close before. They stalled, flat out truth, they didn't seem to want to be there anymore. But, having the father's they had, and being the boys that they were they had to put feelings besides them now.

Netai gulped as his eyes scanned the frame. "Do you think there are some over on the other side right now?" Shin sighed deeply, as he searched for his father's 'unafraid' and 'serious' side of which Shin lacked. He looked towards Netai with a grin. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Netai looked towards Shin and he exchanged a grin as well. Had they not noticed that the ANBU wasn't around as well? Hadn't they known that the gate was always closed? Right now would be the biggest mistake they would ever make in their small lives.

As they walked forwards, they looked around and hoped not see Kakashi come and stop them from their adventure. They were getting closer, and yet no one was around to stop them. They automatically felt free, and that they could do anything they wanted to. Shin was so focused on the trees that swayed before them, that he actually stopped. He looked behind him, seeing that he was now in front of the gate. He also saw, Netai still by the gate. "Aren't you coming?" He asked him. Netai sighed. "If I cross from under the gate, it'll be the farthest I've ever been from home."

Shin blinked as he quirked a brow, although he couldn't help but smile anyway. "You're so weird." Shin walked back towards Netai and stood across from him. "Its not so bad on this side... just seems... normal." Netai shrugged, having the second thoughts gene from his mother. "Besides, we could be remembered as the youngest ninjas to ever cross this side!" Shin said as he saw Netai's sad look, hoping to lighten the mood. Of course it worked as he did smile some. "Yeah, yeah you're right! Let's go!" With that the two of them set out beyond the gates. Little did they know, they were only one part of some big plan.

* * *

Yeah, another weird chapter. You know, if stupid Deidara hadn't died this thing would've made more sense! XD I know that Zetsu probably doesn't even have the power to control flowers or anything of the sort, but it was the only thing I could think of! I had to rewrite this thing before I could publish it, so... cut me a bit of slack. P

-writinismehlife13


	8. A Young Ninja's Mistake

8章  
CHAPTER EIGHT

若い忍者の間違い  
A Young Ninja's Mistake

The two of them were surrounded by a lush of green. The sun would shade the trees, casting shadows on the ground as the light tried to make it through the leaves. The looked around, but did not look up. Why should they? They knew what the sky look like, although the members of the Akatsuki hid well in the branches not too far away from the boys. Of course they were in disguise, using the jutsu of which made them look like totally different people. "Gee, Shin, I thought you said this place was really cool." Netai's tone was rather bored and discouraged. Shin looked around as he came to a stop and looked towards Netai. "It is... there's just--" Shin would suddenly stop as just from the side of his face a shuriken nicked his cheekbone.  
He gasped some as he put his index and middle finger to his cheek, and pulled away. A thin blood line was on his fingers as he scanned around. Netai glared at the shuriken that stuck out of the ground and the both of them stayed quiet. "They know we're here." Shin whispered as he looked around. He didn't see any ninjas around, but that was the whole point of being a ninja, being absolutely quiet and unnoticeable.

"Should we go back towards the village?" Netai whispered back, as he started to feel funny just feeling a breeze touch his skin. His gaze went towards Shin since he didn't hear his answer, but saw it in his face. He was shocked, and worried. "W-we can't." He answered, his hand still on his cheek. Netai blinked, as he slowly turned his head to see the gate. It was tightly closed, there was absolutely no way they could get back in, even if they tried. Not even the ANBU was there either. The only thing they could rely on was there yells for help... if they ever did. Netai turned back towards Shin. "W-what are we gonna do? How are we gonna get back?"

"There is no way to get back."

They both heard a voice that sound so sinister, and evil it made them freeze. A missing-nin from the mist village, was behind Shin, as he started to circle the two. Although, it did not look like the sharkman Kisame they'd find. He looked like a normal human, as he smirked evilly towards the boys. "Well, well, well, what do we have here, Zetsu?" He asked, as he looked behind him, seeing that Zetsu managed the disguising jutsu, and then Tobi of course, already had a disguise, the wearing of the orange mask that concentrated on his right eye. Although, he wore a flack jacket that seemed similar to the Hidden Grass Village. He laughed historically for his answer.

Kisame rolled his eyes, but managed the evil grin. "That's just what I thought, a duo of trespassers!" He made the end of his sentence loud, making the boys jump. Kisame watched the frightened boys try to hide their fear. "So, what's a couple of young... small, young ninjas like you doing out beyond the gates?" Both Shin and Netai dared to answer and kept close. That's when Naruto's genes kicked in Netai as he answered back. "What do you care?" His blue eyes watching their every move. Zetsu shrugged as he then said. "Well do you know what we do to, little ninjas like you who step out of their village?" Shin glared as he suddenly said. "You can't do anything to us!"

Kisame chuckled as he looked down towards Itachi's nephew. "Technically we can, you are on our lands." Kisame and Zetsu grinned evilly they also guessed that Tobi's did as well... even if they couldn't see it. "With the gate closed, what are two little boys like you ever going to do?" Zetsu's tone went from 'evil' to a 'sarcastic depressed' mood. Netai growled under his breath as he started to think of some ideas, and he hoped Shin was doing the same. Seeing that they stopped circling around them like a shark, he'd grab Shin's wrist as he slowly started to back away.

Tobi saw this, as he then shifted his feet beneath him and stood behind them. "What's the hurry? We'd love for you two to stick around a battling session." He said as he placed his hands behind the boys back, pushing them back into the middle of the circle. Kisame's chuckle almost got out of hand. "We could shave whatever's around." As the small group of dangerous ninjas were getting full of themselves, Tobi was the only one that noticed something. "Hey wait, wait, did we dismiss this session?" He asked as he looked at the two of them. Kisame shrugged. "No, why?" He asked. If they could see Tobi's expression, he lazily pointed away towards the gate. "'Cause there it goes!"

Indeed, the two boys started to run for their lives. Not daring to turn back, as they ran into the green lush of trees, hoping to dodge them. Zetsu shrugged. "Its a shame you know? Poor things have to go like this." He then made necessary hand seals as he said. "Leech All Creation: Attack Prevention Technique." Zetsu then merged into the ground as he started to follow the boy. "What, --" Kisame started out but Tobi silenced him. "Watch." And they did. "Let them run, they're in for a rude awakening." He smiled even if it wasn't visible to the outside world.

The boys speed started to slow, for they hadn't learned to focus chakra yet. They then hid behind a random tree, catching their breath. "Did we lose 'em?" Netai asked. Shin shrugged. "I dont--" Although he was stopped when the ground near them started to change. Their eyes widened seeing Zetsu before them.  
Kisame started to laugh, as he just saw Zetsu appear. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Good, now they're gonna get knocked out." He'd start, as he and Tobi leapt and it only took a second for them to reach the group. Netai's blue hues glared up towards the group. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Netai asked. Kisame chuckled as he looked down towards him. "Oh, perhaps say... someone... like... you?" Netai's eyes widened. "Oops."

In an instant Kisame grabbed his sword and swiped it towards Netai. For a small kid he had pretty good reflexes. He looked to his left, seeing a nervous Shin. They both then made a run for it, as they ran under Kisame. They ran into a different direction. Kisame growled as he went for the kids, as well did Zetsu and Tobi.

Zetsu then merged with the ground once more, getting closer to them as they ran. "We're never going to make it!" Netai shouted as they tried their hardest to run. Shin managed to get into the run as he panted heavily, and saw a rather large oak. "There! We'll hide out there!" Kisame grinned as he just continued on into a sprint. "Hey, hey! Where are you doing?" Tobi called as he too went after him. "I'm not gonna stand there so he could do all the work!" The whole group now went after them.

Tobi grabbed some shuriken and aimed it towards the two boys. Unfortunately, they barely missed them. Kisame sighed, as they were just about to reach the boys. The speed in their feet couldn't take it as they had to come to a stop, and turned to see the ninjas gaining on them. They were blocked, blocked with trees in their way and ninjas coming towards them. The three ninjas skidded to a stop as they slowly made their way towards them. Kisame grinned evilly, he gripped his sword tightly, ready to shave the skin of their bones.

"So, anything else you wanna say before you die?" Kisame asked as he made it closer towards them. Breathing heavily, Shin would then start to make hand jutsu signs. The last ending with the 'tiger' sign. "Fire style! Fireball jutsu!' Shin arched his back, and then let out a small puff of smoke that ended with a spark. Kisame laughed as he saw the jutsu malfunction. "Looks like daddy's got his work cut out for him, huh? Too bad he's not here to see you fall!" He rose the sword over his head, as he awaited to shed blood on these two.

CLANK! FWOOSH!

What sound was this? The two boys coward as they had raised their arms over their heads, their only protection. They had awaited their ending of life, and yet they opened their eyes slowly. Shin couldn't believe who stood in front of them. His father, stood in front of them. His katana out of its sheath, as it blocked Kisame's sword from making its way down. It was clear that Sasuke had made the 'fwooshing' sound as he used the Fireball jutsu. Netai also looked amazed as much as Shin, and they could see surpass the bodies that blocked their view that Unlce Kakashi had both Zetsu and Tobi under his Sharingan. "So, look who decided to drop in, eh?" Kisame chuckled towards Sasuke.

Sasuke of course, didn't think this was a laughing matter. He used the strength he had gained and pushed Kisame's sword off of his. Sasuke's eyebrows furrowed, as well was Kakashi's. Sasuke pointed the katana towards Kisame. "If you ever, go near my son again--" He'd start out. Kisame's face dropped as he cut him off. "This, this is your son? That's your son? Whoa, Tobi, did you know that?" He asked as he turned his head towards Tobi and Zetsu, playing dumb. Tobi just answered. "No, no, of course not." He gulped hard as he tried to look towards Zetsu not bothering to ask.

Sasuke just glared as he added. "I don't care if you knew or not, but if you ever touch a single hair on these boys again, I'll kill you for sure." Kisame just glared at the threat as Sasuke added once more. "Unless, you'd rather want me to kill you now." Kisame breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Alright! You've made your point clear." He then turned his back to leave, as Tobi and Zetsu disappeared.

Sasuke sheathed his sword, and Kakashi placed his headband lazily over his left eye. Shin and Netai would appear at Sasuke's side as Shin would start out. "Dad, I-" Sasuke turned his head sharply his dark orbs cold as ever. "You deliberately disobeyed me." His brows furrowed. Shin blinked sadly, he never once did something to disappoint his father before. "Dad, I'm sor-" Sasuke cut him off once again. "Let's go home!" (I guess by the exclamation point, you could tell how pissed off he was).

As Sasuke started to walk, Shin would start to wipe away forming tears. He'd then feel a hand go on his shoulder and looked to see Netai with a sad face, yet he tried to lighten the mood. "I thought you were really brave." With that said, the two of them would start to walk, and they didn't even bother to talk to Uncle Kakashi who followed behind them. Once again, this figure was well hidden from his great skills he had accomplished in the past. His brows were furrowed as well as he looked below him from the tree above. Of course, it was none other than Itachi himself.

* * *

It had turned to the evening, around five thirty in the afternoon, and the boys walked with their heads down. The walk was rather quiet. The quiet was just too... quiet even for Shin, but he could take it. Netai on the other hand, he was surprised that he managed. They were in the village now, the ANBU was safe and secured, although there weren't any charges accounted for Shin or Netai, they were still trying to get a theory on how the gate opened. The only true ones that knew, were Shin and Netai. Well, half of them knew the truth, the other half was towards Itachi. They were pretty close towards their homes, which was why Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

Without looking back, Sasuke's firm voice broke the silence. "Kakashi?" His tone was a somewhat very hard firm, but yet it try to soften towards his old sensei. Kakashi then reached down and picked Netai up. "I'll bring him home, Sasuke." He answered to him. Sasuke nodded. "Good, because I have to teach my son a lesson." Shin's eyes widened, his scared effect looking even greater, as he took a step back. His head automatically went up towards Kakashi, who's only visible eye looked bored and un amused but just closed his eye anyway. In an instant Kakashi turned into nothing but a black blur, and left the two alone with Netai in his arms. With a single hand sign made by Kakashi, Netai would had suddenly fallen asleep.

Meanwhile, Sasuke and Shin stood a good distance from each other. Shin felt more sad than fear. Why should he fear his father? Its not like Sasuke would hit him or anything... or would he? "Shin'Ichi." Said a voice that echoed into the sunset. Shin's head shot up, knowing that it was his father's voice. Sasuke had only used Shin's real name whenever Sasuke was really mad, he guessed that this must've been one of those times. Slowly, Shin would start to make his way towards his father. In a matter of minutes, Shin stood by his father and he looked up towards him.

Sasuke was staring straight forward, but from the corner of his eye he could see a small figure stand next to him. Sasuke's head turned slowly his dark brows furrowed making his skin look rather pale, his dark orbs pierced through Shin's. Finally, breaking the silence again Sasuke started out. "I'm very disappointed in you, Shin." His voice carried a rather upset tone. Well, of course it did, he was angry!

Shin looked away, and stared towards his feet. "I know." He mumbled. "You could've been killed, and what's worse, its that you even put Netai in danger!" Shin sniffled, as he felt some tears come to his eyes. "I was just trying to be brave, like you." He said as he looked up towards Sasuke, his dark eyes becoming a bit glassy. Sasuke's face loosened and softened, his brows becoming less arched. "Shin, being brave doesn't mean I go looking for trouble. I'm only brave when I have to be." Shin sniffled a bit as he rubbed his nose. "Yeah, but, your not scared of anything." Sasuke sighed, as he reached down and picked Shin up.

He wiped some stray tears that seemed to flow from Shin's face. "I was today." He admitted and Shin's face turned into a whole new expression. "You were?" Sasuke nodded his head. "Mm-hmm, I thought I might lose you." Shin blinked some as he then said, "Oh." He looked away, but then he smiled and looked back towards his dad and whispered. "But, ya know what?" He asked as he leaned in. Sasuke leaned in a bit too, as he whispered as well. "What?" Shin smiled as he answered. "I think those ninjas were even scareder." Sasuke's face managed to crack a smile as he added. "Yeah? Well, no one messes with your dad!" All in one motion, he'd start to give Shin a noogie. "Ah! Wait, no, no! Arr, eerr, Dad, no!"

Sasuke then stopped, as he put Shin on his shoulders and continued on home. Shin still had a smile on his face, as he tried to look at his father's face. "Dad, we're pals, right?" He asked. Sasuke looked up to see Shin who looked upside down. He managed to crack a smile as he answered him. "Right." Shin smiled warmly. "And we'll always be together, right?" Sasuke sighed some, and blinked as his smile slowly faded but he managed to keep it here. "You know, Shin, lemme tell you something that my father never got to say to me." Sasuke stared up towards the darkened sky as he continued. "He never got to tell me that if he was ever gone or he ever left me, he'd always be with me. So, I'm saying that to you now."

Shin blinked at what his father was telling him. Sasuke looked up towards Shin's face. "So, whenever you ever feel alone, you'll know that I'm with you. As all the other Uchihas are." Sasuke reached up and lowered him a bit as his arms went under Shin's legs and Shin's arms went around Sasuke's neck. Sasuke blinked a bit, as this sort of reminded him of the time when Itachi carried him like this when Sasuke hurt his ankle when he was Shin's age. They started to walk home when Sasuke asked. "Hey, Shin, remember that secret I told you?" Shin blinked with puzzlement. "What secret?"

"I love you."  
"I love you too, Daddy."

* * *

I luffed this chapter! Well, I just loved the end! XD Yeah, Zetsu was kind of... useless as well were Kisame and Tobi in here. I mean c'mon, Zetsu's a cannibal... and some other power that he does that I forgot and... I thought about putting the Unnamed Member, but we haven't seen her in action so it made no use. Gawd, all the awesome characters died in the Akatsuki. -Sniffle- P

-writinismehlife13


	9. Downfall

9章  
CHAPTER NINE

没落〔大降り〕  
Downfall

"That lousy Kakashi, he could've killed us in one movement." Zetsu complained as he cocked his head every which way. He wasn't in his disguise, in fact no one was now as they weren't by the gate. Kisame growled under his breath. "Who cares about that, Zetsu? We didn't do the job." His arms were crossed tightly across his chest, as he leaned up against one of the Akatsuki walls. Tobi nodded in agreement about the job part, as he continued to cock his neck. Tobi on the other hand, did the same and remained quiet. "God, I hate Sauske! If it weren't for him stepping in, we could've killed those brats for sure." Zetsu continued to complain as he sat crossed-legged on the floor. Kisame rolled his eyes irritably at Zetsu. "Just, shut up." Kisame spat as he waited impatiently for Itachi to arrive.

Zetsu glared towards Kisame and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. "I'm disappointed in you, Kisame. I would have expected better of you." Said a voice that made almost everyone jump. Maybe just flinch as they all turned their heads sharply. Stepping out from the shadows, came another common member. His left arm out of the sleeve, looking as if his arm was in a sling. The collar of course was open showing access to his black silk shirt and the flower like necklace that he wore tightly around his neck.

Kisame growled once more, seeing that now Itachi was here and was probably going to throw crap at them now. "So, what's the exsuce for not doing your job?" He asked, his face expressionless and stone cold as well as his tone of voice. His eyes bleeding the Sharingan that scanned the three Akatsuki members. Zetsu stood up as he was going to answer if no one else would. "Well, Itachi-san, it wasn't like they were alone." He admitted as he had his arms remaining crossed over his chest.

Itachi cocked his head to the side. As he looked at everyone when he said his next line. "I don't think you all deserve be in the Akastuki. I perfectly gift wrapped those children, and you couldn't even dispose of them." He glared as he awaited for anyone else to say anything. Zetsu returned a glare as he added. "What were we supposed to do? Kill Sasuke? You never said anything about killing him, or Kakashi." Itachi blinked those thick eyelashes of his as he cocked his head to the other side. "Precisely." A smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Everyone looked at each other, rather confused but in a matter of seconds they all showed somewhat evil grins. If Tobi were to take his mask off, he would of certainly had the same expression as everyone. Straightening his head he'd continue. "I respect the fact that of course you hadn't killed my brother and his sensei because you hadn't heard my say so." He said as he made his way towards the group. "Of course I wont be needing you until after the... 'surprise.'" He said as he glanced at each one of them.

Kisame quirked a brow. "Then what's the sense in telling us?" Itachi's eyes cut towards Kisame as he said. "I wasn't done, you idiot." Kisame growled, seeing that Itachi was his partner he didn't see why not to cast a blow to his Uchiha paper-fan head. Kisame clenched his fist hurdling it towards Itachi, of which of course Itachi blocked it as his fingers coiled around his fist. Zetsu and, (I guess) Tobi looked towards Kisame who's fist was then released. "Lucky I didn't detach your whole arm, Kisame." Itachi somewhat smirked not facing him. "Right now, I can't believe myself for letting you all get off so easy, the next time we go back to the village I'll be using the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Zetsu quirked a brow as he stared towards Itachi. "So, while everyone is under a powerful illusion, where does that leave us?" Itachi somewhat chuckled. "I wont fully make the child fall unconscious using the Mangekyo like I did to Sasuke. His mind will already be disturbed enough by the horror flicks that'll await for him. You three on the other hand, can do whatever you please with the child, I don't give a damn." Kisame somewhat grinned. "So, anything we so desire to kill them?" Zetsu he asked as he saw Itachi turn his back towards them and walk away. "Yes, Zetsu, do whatever torments the child."  
Kisame watched Itachi leave. Maybe I'll actually get some blood on my blade this time. He thought to himself as his own grin started to creep on his face. Maybe this idea of Itachi's wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be.

Itachi knew that he couldn't make the attack too late, but soon enough. It was only reasonable and accurate to make the attack after the previous one. It was a beautiful morning, but not for long for some. It was rather easy for Itachi to make it through the Kohona gates without being seen. With Kisame, Zetsu, and Tobi distracting the ANBU, this plan seemed to be going well. He kept well hidden in the trees, and he had returned to the previous spot that he was yesterday. It was early, too early actually before Shin and Sasuke took their morning walks. Some shops had just started to open, like the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, and many others. His eyes bleeding the Sharingan as he scanned every movement throughout the Kohona. Any minute, or hour or so he'd see Sasuke and Shin walking without a care in the world.

* * *

The big question was, how would he lure Shin away from Sasuke? Yesterday, Itachi saw Shin walk into the Kohona alone, would it be possible that Shin would ask again? From the genes mixed inside Shin, the chances were pretty high. By the angle the sun was rising it had to be around 7:30 in the morning. Itachi started to trace back at how late Shin walked into the Kohona yesterday, the sun seemed to be a little bit more angled than before. A few hours would make it ten thirty. Itachi blinked at his assumptions. There would be two choices that child would make. One: he would either ask Sasuke again if he could walk into the Kohona, alone, and Sasuke would say yes, and two would be the whole opposite. Well little brother, we'll have to wait and see. Itachi managed a smirk to cease his lips.

As the day had turned not too much of a later, Itachi remained in the tree unseen. It seemed to be an hour or so, and Itachi was surprised at how much he kept his patience settled. As he looked up from his spot, as he scanned the sidewalks. Nothing but random people, which caused Itachi to cock his head. Good thing he did, for he saw a certain someone that he wanted to see. A small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. He'd almost mistaken him for Sasuke when he was young. As Itachi was about to jump from his spot, he noticed the child slowly make his way towards the trees.

At least now, Itachi didn't have to do half the work. Shin slowly entered the massacre of trees as he looked around. Curiosity, is not always the best habit. Taking a deep sigh he shifted his feet effortlessly under him and landed before the child. Shin jumped hearing the swift landing, seeing his uncle. His shocked face turned into a smile. "Uncle Itachi!" He said, with a voice that said he was happy to see his uncle once again. "Yes, Shin?" Itachi answered him, his tone less expressive than Shin's. Shin blinked, but carried on anyway. "You're back, huh?" He asked as he took a step towards Itachi. Itachi's eyes watched Shin's movements. "Would you rather like it if I didn't?" He asked him, this was Itachi's way of 'playing around.'

Shin was somewhat taken back, and shook his head. "No, no its not that... its just... I never really see you as much." He said slowly trying to find the words. Itachi shrugged. "Well, you know you're uncle, I'm very busy." Itachi started to walk deeper into the trees, knowing that Shin would follow. Which he did. "With what?" Shin asked as he walked along side of him. Itachi opened his collar again, as he made his arm go into that, 'sling position.' He shrugged once more as he answered bluntly. "Ninja stuff, you know how it is." Shin nodded at his response. "Ah, which reminds me." Itachi started out as he stopped. "Speaking of 'ninjas' your father told me about a surprise for you."

Shin stopped too as he looked up towards his uncle. "Ooh, really? What is it?" Shin was in total interest and in his total vulnerability. Itachi bent down to his level. "Come now, Shin, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?" He asked him, his face and voice... uncle... ish. Shin smiled as he chuckled. "If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Itachi somewhat cracked a smile as he reached out and ruffled Shin's hair. "Ha, you are your father's child for sure. You're such a naughty boy." His tone said that of course he wouldn't tell Shin what the 'surprise' was.

Shin blinked sadly as he pleaded. "C'mon, Uncle Itachi, please?" Itachi let his arm drop as he shook his head. "No-no-no-no-no, I've already spoiled it enough. This is just for you and your daddy," Itachi blinked as he flipped his hand around as he said the next line slowly. "a father-son... type... thing. Well! I better go get him." He stood up to his full height as he turned to leave. "I'll go with you!" Shin said as started to follow Itachi. Itachi's eyes somewhat widened as he turned around and snapped. "No!" Shin blinked as he stopped, and Itachi went back towards that ceasing... soft like.. tone. "No, no you just... stay by this tree." He said as he walked Shin back towards a large oak.

"Besides, you wouldn't want to be in another mess like you did with those ninjas the other day do you?" He asked. Shin looked up as his face took of a more 'ashamed' expression. "You know about that?" Itachi chuckled. "Shin, Shin, everybody knows about that." Shin sighed. "Really?" He asked, hoping that it wasn't true. Sadly, Itachi nodded. "Oh yes. Lucky daddy was there to say you, eh?" He asked, as he saw that he already upset the child. He put an hand on his shoulder as he whispered a bit. "Oh, and just between you and I, you might want to work on that little 'fireball' of yours." Shin shifted his eyes a bit as he answered. "Oh, okay."

Itachi would then get up once more since he had been bending down again, and turned his back to leave. Shin then had another thought that turned into a question that he asked. "Hey, Uncle Itachi, will I like the surprise?" Itachi stopped hearing his name, as he breathed in deeply and let the air out as he said. "Shin, its to die for." With that said, Itachi continued to make his way 'through' the Kohona to go and get Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Zetsu, Kisame, and Tobi hid in the trees with their disguises. Zetsu on the other hand, couldn't stop fumbling. "Can't we just kill the brats now?" He asked. Kisame glared. "As much as I would like to, but no!" He snapped. Zetsu sighed of iritation. "Eh." Kisame sighed irritably. "Itachi told us to stay put. You just don't understand because you've never had a partner." Zetsu just sighed, ignoring Kisame. They looked about the trees, and finally they saw the Akatsuki robe along with a face and a figure of which they knew. "Alright, there he is. Let's go." Kisame leapt from the branch as well as Zetsu and Tobi did.

Shin sighed as he crossed his arms and slid his back down against the tree. He crossed his legs as he waited impatiently. "'Little fireball' puh." He imitated Itachi. Although, right now wouldn't seem like a bad idea to start practicing. Standing up once more he slowly and carefully started to do the hand signs. Getting to the last two he thought. _Horse, tiger... Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!_ He arched his back like he did before, and blew out whatever he could, and yet again he got a puff of smoke. He arched his brows as he started again. He thought about the last two again. _Horse, tiger... Fire Style! Fireball Jutsu!_ He arched his back and blew out. This time, the smoke seemed to spark just a bit. _Maybe I should try_ _again_. He thought and he did. _Dad showed me this himself it has to work... okay, horse, tiger..._ _Firestyle! Fireball Jutsu!_ Once again he arched his back and blew out. A small stream of fire escaped his lips. He couldn't believe it, it actually worked!

_I can't wait to tell dad it worked!_ He thought while he jumped up and down shouting. "I did it! I did it!" Although, he heard something else besides his voice and he stopped. He could hear distant crunching and he turned around. He saw trees falling just randomly they started to near him. He couldn't see who was cutting them down or what, but they sure were doing it fast. He heard one that sounded so close, he swore that it was. He looked above him as he saw a tree come tumbling down towards him. His eyes widened seeing the huge tree just start to fall and he turned on his heel and started to run through the forest.

The falling of trees seemed to follow him, as trees continuously started to clash all over each other. It was as if they were all after him. _I have to make it home!_ _There's no where to go!_ He thought which got his adrenaline pumping as he felt his feet no longer touch the ground. He was in the air, a few feet actually as he saw his shadow and he landed hard on the ground. Dust fell on him, and a tree just barely missed him. He slowly got to his knees, as he heard the tree's trunk buckle from under them. Shin quickly got up as he made another run for it. _Where's dad? I need him!_

* * *

Of course many people had heard the explosions, but yet couldn't go too far into the maze of trees. Kakashi would be leaping from roof top from roof top trying to make it to Sasuke's house. It was just a few more leaps until he finally made it to the door. He banged a mix with a knock (if possible) and waited. In a matter of seconds... and or minutes Sasuke opened the door. "Kakashi-senpai?" His face was quizzical to see him. Kakashi then started to talk, trying to catch his breath. "Sasuke... intruders... in the Kohona... I think Shin's around them!" Sasuke's face fell as horror struck him.

"Shin?"

* * *

Shin ran for his life as he landed hard on the ground, coughing up dirt. "We-hell, look what we've got here, again, Kisame!" Tobi's voice rang as he and the others slowly made their way towards him. Shin slowly made it on his hands and knees, his face covered with dust and dirt as he looked up. "I don't understand why you're running away. You should like fire, that's how you got your name, Uchiha. Paper-fan, that makes fire, right, Kisame?" Zetsu asked. Kisame of course didn't give a damn about the kid's name as long as he could rip his fingers off. "Yeah, sure."

Shin started to crawl back, his legs busied from countless falling on the ground, dirt and grass stained his pale legs. "Look, we're not gonna hurt you... we're gonna kill you." Kisame said as they continued to slowly get closer towards him. Shin coughed uncontrollably, as he continued to crawl back. Where was his father? His one and only besides his mother? Was Shin going to die right here, right now? He didn't want to, he didn't even become a genine get. He shouldn't be scared, he had to be brave. Just like his father, he started making hand signs. _Horse, tiger... Firestyle! Fireball jutsu!_ Like he had done before, the little stream of fire turned into a rather good sized ball, but it wasn't enough to burn three ninjas.

Kisame laughed as they made it a good distance for him to bring his sword down. "I'll make this nice and fast for you. Then, I'm gonna bite everyone of your fingers so that you wont be able to make your little fireball." Shin's eyes grew wide, as he just felt himself freeze. Shin had never thought that he'd lose all his braveness in one sitting. He watched each one of them, as they all watched him. "Say good-bye, kid." Kisame said as he brought the sword and as if everything were in slo-mo, it came down.

* * *

Kakashi and Sasuke leaped from various rooftops at increasing speed. Sasuke of course would be leaping as if his heels were on fire. He could see many people gather around, as the ANBU kept the villagers from going inside. Sasuke arched his brows, he wasn't going to be kept from saving his son. As he and Kakashi made it they leaped over the group and Sasuke could see the toppling of trees on top of each other. "Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi!" Some of the ANBU yelled, but of course Kakashi didn't look back as he continued to follow Sasuke into this massacure of a nightmare.

Sasuke jumped over the trees as they twisted and turned they all had to lead somewhere. Sasuke just hoped that Shin wasn't buried under the ruble. It was every parent's nightmare finding their child dead right at the spot. As the trail of trees seemed to come to an ending, Sasuke took his final leap and landed cat like on the ground. He then stood to his full height, as he would look before him. His eyes widened to their full length, as he saw a figure curled into a tight ball. With another leap, Sasuke put his hands on the shivering small body. He pulled the child close to him, and cradled him. Shin was in deep shock, somewhat like Sasuke when he was a boy and... it was all Itachi's doing.

Shin was at a loss of words, he seemed lost in a world that he couldn't reach. His face was scared, as his dark orbs looked up towards Sasuke's. Sasuke held Shin close, and closed his eyes. He had forgotten that Kakashi was there. Suddenly, everything turned black. His skin turned black, his hair was white, as well as Shin's. The ground turned black, it was as if someone turned all the colors into their negative forms. Sasuke looked up, he no longer saw Kakashi, but... the one man he'd put aside ever since Shin was born...

Itachi.

"You actually couldn't see through the jutsu. After all that with Orochimaru, seems that his lessons are a waste on you." Itachi said coldly as he made his way towards Sasuke. Sasuke glared, his brows furrowed as he watched Itachi's every move. Itachi stopped as he looked down towards his nephew. "Too bad he wont remember the 'surprise.' He's as weak as you are." Sasuke's face was filled with rage as the Mangekyo was at its best. Itachi chuckled some, seeing his little brother act so protective. In an instant the sun was white, while the sky was a blood red. Time was 'running' out, as just simple minutes passed. Of course Shin and Sasuke were in two different worlds. The Tsukuyomi and the Real World.

In the Real World, it was as if both figures were frozen. Sasuke just had his eyes closed as he held Shin close, while Itachi just glared Sasuke down. In the Tsukuyomi, Sasuke's eyes were also screwed shut. He knew this wasn't real, he'd go through all the torture even if he couldn't return it back... unless if he could. Finally he opened his eyes as they rolled in their sockets looking around. He wasn't holding Shin, but he had a kunai dug into a rock. His right hand held onto the kunai, and it seemed to be the only keeping him from falling from this rock. As he looked around even more, this wasn't even a rock... but a mountain.

Below him was nothingness of dark. It was as if he fell, he would no longer see the light of day again. "Dad-ee!" He heard a familiar voice echo and he turned his head away from the dark like hole and looked upwards. Shin was at the top, a smile on his face as his small arms reached out for him. "C'mon, Dad! Can we go for a walk?" His voice continued to echo as he called out for Sasuke. He blinked, as he pulled the kunai from the mountain. It was as if it were his tool to help himself to reach the top. It was a pattern, dig, climb. Dig, climb. Dig, climb. Dig, climb.

It was as if he'd never make it. Small beads of sweat started at his temples, but he still continued to reach the top to get to Shin. What seemed for hours, which was really minutes in reality he'd finally reached the top. He threw the kunai to the side, as he had some of his upper body at the edge of the mountain. His eyes darted towards the figure that was Shin had a sad look on his face as he somewhat started to fade. As his figure faded he felt a cold hand take a hold on his jaw line.

There, Sasuke stared into the eyes of Itachi. His eyes were of the Sharingan, as they stared into Sasuke's now white orbs. "Long lived Uchiha, Sasuke, the weakest of all Uchihas'." With a great force of Itachi's gripping hand, he threw Sasuke from the edge of the mountain. He was falling, falling, into the darkness where he couldn't reach Shin. It was starting to get colder, as he heard a voice echo in his ear. "Dad? I thought we were going for a walk, like we used to."

Soft breathing was heard. Then a steady heartbeat. Slowly the eyes opened, well only the left eye managed to open. The right eye was blood-glued shut. The left side of his lip felt fat, and every breath he took hurt. His chest felt crushed, his head ached and it felt as if it was going to split in two. His nose felt crusty with leftover blood. His wrists were bound to a cross thing, along with his ankles. He even felt too drained to lift his head. "82 hours, 55 minutes, and 22 seconds." He heard this voice that made his blood boil. Slowly he lifted his head, to see of course Itachi.

Itachi chuckled some as he drew out a kunai. "I thought you were going to avenge the clan, Sasuke." He mocked him as he made a swift movement as he dug the kunai into Sasuke's side. He winced from the pain, as he closed his eyes once again. He managed to say through the pain through a raspy voice. "This, is not the way, to fight." Itachi cocked his head to the side. "Is that a challenge, Sasuke?" He asked him as he dug the kunai in deeper into his flesh. Sasuke held his breath as he held it for only a matter of time. "You suffer from a concussion, 6 shattered ribs, your chest is crushed, which is causing difficulty for you to breathe since your left lung collapsed, loss of chakra, bruised lip, damaged eye socket, broken nose, and almost a loss of a kidney."

Sasuke's fingers coiled into fists, as glared towards Itachi. Itachi's free hand then gripped his jaw line once more. "You are weak. Why are so weak?" He asked him, as he leaned into Sasuke's ear. "It is because, you lack hatred." Sasuke's eyes slowly closed as he gulped hard. Itachi left his ear as he looked at his brother's damaged and mangled face, and let go. Sasuke managed another question to escape his chapped, dried lips. "Where's... Shin?" Itachi chuckled softly. "I don't think you need to worry about him anymore." Sasuke glared, his rage able to make him ask once more. "Where is he, damn it! Where is my SON?"

Sasuke felt winded just after yelling, and he couldn't even take deep breaths to calm himself down. Itachi blinked and cocked his head to the side. _This isn't real... its all an illusion_. Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes in deep concentration. "Your spirit isn't able to comprehend that this is all an illusion. Your mind knows it, but your spirit can't take the pain." Sasuke could care less about he could do and couldn't do. Quickly and forcefully, Itachi took the blade from Sasuke's worthless kidney. Sasuke couldn't even feel the pain, it was practically all gone and he just felt numb. His vision was becoming blurry as his one eye closed as his head slowly hung.

* * *

Yesh, hello again lovely peoples. I hope that I gotten Itachi's personality down for ya'll. ' Man, that Tsukuyomi is kind of... confusing well to me it is. P But yeah, don't listen to me! If you've made it this far then.. I suggest... you keep... on reading.

-writinismehlife13


	10. A Killer Uchiha and A Shaky Shin'Ichi

10章  
CHAPTER TEN

キラー紙ファンと震える律儀な息子  
A Killer Uchiha, and A Shaky Shin'Ichi

The rhythm of a slow heartbeat would be heard, then it'd start to get into the steadiness. _Where am_ I_? Is Shin alive? Am I alive? Where did... Itachi go?_ Questions swirled through Sasuke's tired mind. His eyebrows twitched as his eyes were screwed shut. Only until he actually felt the surroundings around him. He knew he wasn't at his home, but at the Kohona Hospital. He knew a body was laying next to him, and that his hand was a on the top of the head of this body. This body was small, and something told him that he knew this body. Sasuke was sat up, with puffed pillows. His head slowly went towards the body, and he couldn't believe who it was.

Shin was asleep as his head rested on Sasuke's thigh. Even if Shin was on his side, Sasuke could tell he was still alive since he could see Shin plump up then go back to his normal state. Sasuke felt fatigued, and he rested his head back on the soft pillows. No one was there in their room, but just themselves. Sasuke's eyes started to close and he tried to trace back what had happened. He could remember being at home, with Sakura and she had just went to go to the bathroom. He heard pounding on the door, and saw Kakashi who told him there was exploding in the Kohona.

Then I left without telling Sakura-chan. Shin was in the explosions, and Kakashi followed. I found Shin, and he was... so scared... he seemed so hurt. His brows furrowed to even think of the thought. He then sped it up to when he was in the Tsukuyomi. Climbing the mountain, then Itachi threw him off, then he was all beat up. _Concussion, shattered ribs, loss of chakra, bruised lip, damaged eye socket, broken nose, and almost a loss of a kidney._ Itachi's voice echoed in Sasuke's mind, until he heard another one break his trance. "Dad?" Sasuke's eyes shot open as he looked around, and then turned his gaze towards where he thought he heard the voice.

Shin was awake and he looked, somewhat sad. Sasuke had given him the same look back, as he reached his arms out and instead of Shin going to him, Sasuke went to him. Just to put it straight, they embraced. Sasuke hugged Shin so tight, he thought he'd never let go. He felt warm tears through the Kohona Hospital gown, and he tried to make out what Shin was saying through the muffled voice. "I don't understand, Daddy." Sasuke would gently pull away as he cupped Shin's face in his hands. It was as if Sasuke was getting a good look at Shin, well half of that was true. Right about now, he looked exactly like Sakura.

Sasuke sighed as he wiped Shin's tears with his thumb. "You will when you're older." He somewhat remembered that before Shin was born, he kind of wiped Sakura's tears away like this. "Shin?" Sasuke's voice was smooth and quiet, and he let his arms drop. Shin wiped some remaining tears that stained his face and he nodded. "Yeah?" Sasuke brought Shin closer to him, and had Shin sit on his lap. "Well, if you can, do you remember what happened?" Shin blinked, his face still filled with a tint of fear. Shin held his head as he started to trace back. "Well, I was talking to Uncle Itachi, and he said you had a surprise for me. Then he left to go and get you, and... then I started practicing my jutsu, and then everything started exploding. I ran, until I couldn't run anymore, and the three ninjas we saw the other day were about to..." Shin stopped as he held his head and winced from pain.

Sasuke held him closer, as he let Shin rest his head on his chest. "That's enough, don't strain yourself." Sasuke said as he started to stroke Shin's hair. His brows furrowed as he now was in deep thought, although he knew that he himself shouldn't strain his mind, too. Being unconscious at such a young age in the Mangekyo can fatigue your body so much. Sasuke would know. That's when Sasuke's head shot up when he saw the door slid open. A medical-nin had stepped in and she smiled warmly. "Ah, the two of you are up. Which reminds me, we'll be keeping you both here until you've regained your strength. By tomorrow, you to can go home."

Sasuke's mood had changed on his face. Glaring at someone but the wall wasn't always a good gesture. He nodded his head, as she turned to leave but then he shot his head up again. "Wait," With his voice calling out to her, she'd turn around and walked toward their bedside. "Yes?" She asked. Sasuke found it somewhat hard for himself to ask when Shin was right in front of him, but it was for the better. "Since, I was out when I was brought here, will my son be all right?" The medical-nin cocked her head as she blinked, not really understanding what he meant. "In future references," Sasuke went on, seeing her puzzled face. "will he be able to think clearly?"

She straightened her head as she knew what he was talking about. "Oh, he should be just fine, although is there any cases in the family with sudden shock?" She asked him. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit as he slowly nodded his head. "Yes, that one would be me." The medical-nin also nodded her head slowly in understandment. "Well, about that, since your son is so young sudden shocks such as this one would rarely come. But of course, in ordered to be in such a shocked state is when you cannot take the pain or fear."  
Sasuke nodded in understandment, as she medical-nin would smile some as she turned to leave. "I, hope that helps." She said slowly, and finally she left the two at peace. Shin looked up towards Sasuke a bit worried. "What's going to happen to me, dad?" He asked. Sasuke breathed in deeply as he exhaled sharply. "Nothing, nothing's going to happen because I wont let anything bad happen."

* * *

As the next day finally came, and Sasuke and Shin were ready to leave. Sakura had come before they were even ready. As the couple and their son left the Kohona Sasuke still couldn't remember what had happened. Seemed that Sakura was at difficulty at wanting to know what the whole story was about to. Although they'd speak about it after Shin was put down for a nap. They had walked all the way home without even saying a word, in fact Shin had fallen asleep in Sakura's arms. He seemed peaceful as his head rested on her shoulder. Making it home, Sasuke opened the door and let Sakura go in first, and then of course himself as he closed the door behind him.

He felt... somewhat gulity. Why though? He couldn't remember doing anything wrong of the sort, as he watched Sakura walk down the hall and into Shin's room. A new tension grew between Sasuke and Sakura now, as he walked towards the sliding wooden door that lead to the balcony. He left the door open, as he went and sat on one of the chairs. He could feel another presence and he turned his head, seeing Sakura who took a seat across from him. "Sasuke-kun, what happened?" She asked breaking the silence that was just so dreadful.

Sasuke sighed deeply as he rested his elbows on his knees and had his fingers lace together. "That's exactly what I'd like to know." He answered her tonelessly. Sakura quirked a brow towards him as she sighed too. "Well, what do you remember?" Sasuke blinked as his eyes traveled towards his feet. "All I remember was having Kakashi come to the door saying there was something going on in the Kohona, and I found Shin." He breathed in deeply, as he had forgotten he could.

Sakura bit her lip as she didn't stop him from continuing. "Sakura-chan, you would have never wanted to be there. You wouldn't be able to take how scared he looked, he was so pale, and he looked so fragile. He looked like he didn't know what to do, it was as if he was calling for help and no one heard him." Sasuke was deep in detail as he let the breeze play with his long bangs. He looked as if he were going to break down, and Sakura's face loosened. He gulped hard as he screwed his eyes shut. "Then, we were both in the Mangekyo. Sakura-chan, I thought I would never see the both of you again. I thought I lost the both of you."

Sasuke's voice was shaking, as well as his hands. Sakura saw this as she got up from her seat and kneeled down in front of him. She placed her soft hands on his pale cheeks, and he brought his face up towards her's. Her hands slowly traveled towards his neck playing with the spikiness in the back. "Sasuke-kun, you never lost us.You never will." She said as her jade eyes looked into his dark orbs. She then embraced him, as he as well. "Sasuke-kun, don't ever think that. It will never happen, I just don't want you two to leave me, like the other day." She said as she was close to crying into his shoulder.

Sasuke held her tighter and answered her. "We wont, Sakura-chan." The only other question that floated around his mind was how did he and Shin manage to get to the Kohona? After around five minutes which seemed pretty long to them they pulled away. "Sakura-chan?" His voice filled with question. Sakura quirked a brow, as she had managed not to have cried into his shoulder. "Yes, Sasuke-kun?" She blinked. Sasuke sighed as he then asked. "Who, brought Shin and I to the Kohona Hospital?" Sakura didn't find this a hard question at all. "I had heard that the ANBU went to the forest since they saw Kakashi go into it. Then, they just saw you and Shin, unconscious."

Sasuke nodded in understandment. It seemed a bit clear. Itachi had disguised himself as Kakashi, and after all that torture which was probably only five minutes, the ANBU had come to investigate after the whole Akatsuki vanished and found them. "Sasuke-kun?" She said his name softly as her voice broke him from his trance and his head sharply turned towards her. He blinked as he was now back into reality. He sighed as he said. "Well, at least we have three strong ninjas in the family." He managed a smile as he was referring to Shin, Sakura, and himself. Sakura shrugged as she somewhat managed a grin. "Well, about that, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke quirked a brow as he looked towards her. "What?" Sakura just shrugged again as she said. "I think you might need to add another ninja."

Her eyes traveled towards her stomach, as did Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes widened with surprise as his eyes went back towards Sakura. His face showed that he couldn't believe it, and Sakura nodded as she pointed to herself, then her stomach as she mouthed the word 'baby.' His face still holding the shocked expression managed a smile as his right hand went towards her 'for now flat stomach' and placed it there. Sakura giggled as she just thought it was cute of Sasuke taking this all in a good way. He put his ear towards her stomach of course not hearing anything of the sort as he said. "Hey, this is your dad, and can't wait to see you soon!"


	11. The Uzumaki and Uchiha Secret Training!

11章  
CHAPTER ELEVEN

渦巻き及び紙ファン、秘密トレーニング！  
律儀な息子の火の玉〔大流星〕技術及び渦巻きと太陽のセクシーなJutsu！  
The Uzumaki and Uchiha Secret Training!  
Shin's Fireball Technique and Netai's Sexy Jutsu!

As the next day had reached, Sasuke and Sakura told Shin the news when he woke up. He too was excited, now that he was going to be a big brother. Things seemed to have calmed down now, now that Sasuke went with Shin on their walks and there didn't seem to be any signs of unusual things. Of course Shin and Netai always were together, and he had told Netai about how he was going to be an older brother. Netai blinked that day as he was of course eating a bowl of ramen. "Hey, Shin?" Netai asked in between slurps. "What?" Shin said in response as he swallowed some of his tomato he was eating. "Where do babies come from?" Shin blinked too as he shrugged. "I don't know. I'll ask my dad though." Netai nodded in a agreement. "Yeah, me too."

* * *

Later on that same day, while Shin and Sasuke were drinking milk, Sakura also sat with them. Shin put the glass down having a milk mustache. Sasuke laughed in his glass as he saw Shin not really paying any mind to it. "Hey, can I ask you guys a question?" Sakura and Sasuke looked at each other, than back at Shin. Sakura nodded as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sure, what is it?" She asked him. Shin leaned back in his chair as he finally let the question pass his lips. "Where do babies come from?" Sasuke almost spit up his milk, as Sakura just blinked. _I knew this would happen! I knew it, I_ _knew it, I knew it! Well its okay, right?_ Her Inner-Sakura exploding. She looked over towards Sasuke, who looked at her.

It seemed that they both were looking at each other for help, but neither would give any. Shin blinked as he was waiting for an answer. Sasuke wiped his mouth as he rested his elbows on the table, and laced his fingers together. A habit he had done when he was twelve and he looked at Shin and breathed in, trying to see how he would answer his son. "W-well, babies come from, um..." Of course Sasuke knew, but the thought of when Shin was born, and the way he acted in the delivery room was rather... childish of him. _Either 'they grow on trees' story or 'they come from a retard bird' story. Which one,_ _Sasuke?_ He thought as his brows furrowed at himself with irritation. Although he blinked as he finally came with an answer, and he turned back to Shin. "Well, it just takes a mommy and a daddy to have a baby."

Shin blinked with interest as he cocked his head to the side. Sakura somewhat sighed from relief. It was partly the truth, just not so much in detail. Sasuke somewhat nervously smiled, hoping that Shin didn't want to go in detail. Shin grabbed his glass of milk and before he sipped it, he just shrugged and said. "Oh." Sasuke then took in a deep breath, as he then let his head hang, and his laced fingers rested on the back of his head. Sakura smiled as she giggled towards him, and as did Shin. To Shin, he didn't really know what the problem was, but to Sakura and Sasuke, they were glad they got this off of their mind.

* * *

As the old week turned into last week, then the new week and did that continuous pattern, the boys were told that something 'cool' was going to happen. No, Sakura wasn't going to give birth or anything. She had yet to even see a bulge, but she looked a bit 'wider' than usual. Anyway, it was around nine in the morning when the small group of men got together. The two boys sat on a bench, as their dad's stood in front of them. "Alright, now you know how you two are going to be enrolling for the Academy later on, right?" Naruto asked the both of them as he crossed his arms. The two boys nodded as Netai said. "Yeah?" Naruto shrugged as he let Sasuke continue. "Well, we just thought that maybe we'd train you ahead of time."  
The two boys looked at each other, and looked back at their father's. Brows quirked. "What'd ya mean?" Shin asked, his head cocked to the side. "What we mean is, is that there's a few things of being a ninja that you have to know." Naruto said. Netai scratched his head. "Like what?" Naruto grinned some as he answered. "Like, focusing chakra." Naruto answered as he started to look around. "What are you looking for, dad?" Netai asked. "Hold on." Naruto said as he went towards a bushy area.

In less than twenty seconds he found two leaves. He gave one to Sasuke, and he knew what Naruto was talking about. Naruto walked over towards Netai and placed the leaf on his son's head. "Alright, now pretend that's chakra." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. Sasuke chuckled as he too did the same thing to Shin and stepped back. Shin and Netai blinked as their eyes traveled towards the leaves on their heads. "Yeah, but dad, this is a leaf." Netai said as he looked over towards Naruto. "I know its a leaf, but let's pretend that its chakra. Now, anyway when you're older you two will both be having to learn how to focus chakra." They blinked, both discouraged and puzzled.

Sasuke tried to hold back laughs, as the out come wasn't expected as Naruto thought it would be. "Well, you two know the Kage Mountain?" Sasuke asked the two of them. They nodded slowly, trying to not have the leaf fall from their heads. "Well, you see they all did what you're doing right now. Focusing on leaves." Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, believe it! You see, they all were you one day, then after a few years of hard work they became the greatest ninjas in the world. All in that focusing on the leaf made them great ninjas." Netai quirked a brow as his eyes went towards the leaf. "So, this leaf, is chakra?"

Naruto sighed as he went over and took the leaf off of his head as he then said as kneeled down towards their level. "Its leaf to chakra to ninja. This is meant to be chakra, you gotta work with me. Now you may think you might not be able to focus chakra, well that's just because you're not a ninja yet. You just gotta give yourself some time, so you're still a leaf. You get what I'm saying?" Naruto asked with a somewhat smile. Netai blinked as he looked at the leaf then back at his dad. "Yeah but, dad, its a leaf." Naruto sprang up in the air as he started yelling at the top of his lungs. "I KNOW ITS A LEAF! I know the difference between chakra and a leaf, you're not getting what I'm trying to say!" Sasuke looked at Naruto as he just tried to hold his series of laughter. The boys did the same. Naruto then tried to calm himself down. "Kind of reminds you of someone, huh, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto's eyes cut towards Sasuke as his grip around the leaf made it crinkle. "Well," Naruto went on as he dropped the leaf. "it was just a heads-up for you guys, since your sensei's are gonna be raggin' on you guys about focusing on chakra." Shin then took his leaf off his head and Netai jumped off his seat. "Good, because I wanna learn some new moves and techniques, dad. Knowing that I'm going to be wearing that headband, I'm all fired up! I gotta burn it off! SEE?" He asked, and Naruto could just see the 'fire' in Netai's eyes. "Uh... yeah... I see that." Naruto answered, and added. "But, remember, Netai, that being a ninja isn't all about wearing a headband." Netai's eyes lost the 'fire.' "I know, I have to take matters into my own hands." Naruto blinked hearing Netai's response. "Well, there's one thing you listened about from me."

* * *

As time went on, Naruto and Sasuke spent about the whole day giving them pointers about what was to come. Such as life or death situations, like missions, using your chakra efficiently, and learning how to manage it. Around after they had eaten lunch they taught the boys how to hide... and they did do a pretty good job. Naruto and Sasuke stood back to back, arms crossed as they scanned the trees. "Well, they got the hiding part down." Sasuke chuckled as he continued to look around. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I know. Ya think they'll be the next rookies?" He grinned. Sasuke shrugged. "What are the odds?"

Once again Naruto nodded in agreement as his crystal eyes searched the trees. "Man, are they good. Ya think they've had enough?" He asked as he somewhat glanced behind him. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, HEY GUYS! You can come out now!" Sasuke called. In a matter of minutes the two boys landed on the ground. As they walked towards their father's Netai asked. "Dad, you made a leaf chakra, and you made us hide without you guys finding us, I don't get it." Naruto sighed as he answered. "That was the point." Netai blinked as he nodded. "Oh." Shin smiled as he looked up towards Sasuke, who gave a smile in return.

After hiding, leaves and chakra, the father's decided to show a little bit of what they knew. Shin and Netai sat crossed legged as they looked up towards the trees in awe. Naruto and Sasuke hung from tree branches by their feet. "Whoa, can we do that?" Netai asked as he jumped to his feet. Naruto shrugged. "If you think you can, then go for it." Netai nodded full of excitement. "Yeah, I know I will! Believe it!" Netai would then copy what his father had done. Making a focusing hand sign, and closed his eyes. Focus catra, forcus catra, focus catra. Yeah, yeah! I cant feel it! I'm going all the way! Netai thought as he did somewhat feel a little something in his feet. He opened his eyes as he then ran towards a random tree.

As he started to run up on the trunk, as soon as his feet touched the bark, Netai slipped and fell. Naruto would somewhat flip and landed on the ground. He meade his way towards Netai quickly who sat up and held his head. "Ugh, why was that so hard? It looked so easy to me!" He complained. Naruto shrugged as he mischievously smiled. "Well, maybe that's what's stopped you." He told him. Netai looked up, a bit confused but still mad at the same time. "Besides, you guys shouldn't even be trying this stuff yet. Its around Genine level, so--" Naruto was cut off as he turned his head hearing an 'oof.'

Shin, on the other hand had tried to do the same technique. Luckily for him he landed on his butt. "Its okay if you guys don't get it right the first time." Sasuke finished as he landed next to Shin. Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah, believe it!" Netai got up as he then had a whole other surge of confidence in his system. "Well, fine! If I can't climb trees, then what about your Sexy Jutsu, dad?" Netai asked. Naruto turned pink in the cheeks. "Uhh... about that..." Netai clapped his hands together as he begged. "Please, dad, please can you show me? Please, please, please!" Naruto looked over towards Sasuke who just smiled, as he made fake coughs trying not to laugh. "Sexy Jutsu? What's that?" Shin asked his dad as their neared Naruto and Netai

.  
Naruto sighed. "A jutsu that's... not really attractive." Naruto said as he hung his head. "Not attractive? You made the Third Hokage's nose bleed." Sasuke laughed, and Naruto's blood boiled. "Dad! Please, can you show me?" Netai said, as he tugged Naruto's sleeve. Naruto sighed, what was he going to do? He got his hands into position as he then said lazily. "Transform." In a puff of smoke Naruto had turned into of course a very young attractive looking woman as a cloud would cover up... things.

Sasuke put a hand over Shin's eyes, who faught his father's hand. "Ugh, dad!" Netai didn't really care about the woman his dad turned into, and Naruto was surprised at himself as he turned back into his normal gender. He actually gave into a jutsu that he and Hinata promised not to show Netai. What was Naruto going to do? He always fell for Netai's pleading face when it came to jutsus like that. "I got it! I got it!" Netai said as he made his hands go into the sam position as his father. "Transform!" Another puff of smoke came as Netai... actually... turned into... another... attractive woman.

Sasuke's brows rose as well as Shin's as he peeked through adult fingers. "How's this, dad?" Netai asked through the jutsu's woman voice and then turned back into his normal self. Naruto thought that his nose would bleed. Netai didn't even practice as much as Naruto to get that jutsu nailed, not even Kohonahamaru did! Must've been in Netai's blood. "Uh..." Was all Naruto could say as his left eyebrow twitched. "Did I do it right?" Netai asked. Naruto just blinked, he was in awe. "Sure..." Was all he could say.

* * *

Later on that day, Shin had showed Sasuke the Fireball Jutsu he'd been working on. It hadn't been really as big as the last time he'd done it, which made Shin discouraged. Shin, didn't seem to be one to give up so easily. Although, this seemed to be the first time, and he pouted. "I'll never do it as good as you." He whined as he stared hard at a rock. Sasuke sat beside him as he placed a hand on Shin's head. "Hey, I thought that was pretty good. Just a little more practice and you've got it." Sasuke reassured his son. Sasuke felt good saying this, not once had Fugaku said anything like that to Sasuke. "Yeah, but, you do it so much better." Shin continued to whine. Sasuke somewhat chuckled as he got into eye contact with Shin. "Hey, you think I got it all great on my first try?" Shin's dark orbs widened a bit. "You mean, you had trouble too?"

Sasuke nodded his head as he looked at the abundance of trees all around. "Yep, I tried everyday by myself. Then finally, when I knew the time was right, it was amazing." He said, as he looked back towards Shin. "Just like when you think you've got it, it'll be amazing too." Shin smiled as he nodded his head. Shin then got up, as Sasuke's hand dropped. "Yes." Shin then got into an all focus mode. He then made the necessary hand signs as he thought of the last two. _Horse, tiger... Firestyle! Fireball jutsu!_ Shin arched his back as he then exhaled all he could and the fire that left his body seemed to be a pretty descent explosion. As it only lasted for a matter of seconds he looked back at his father.

Sasuke smiled of encouragement. Shin somewhat returned the same smile only his confidence seemed low. "Its still too small, isn't it?" He asked as he sat back down next to his father. Sasuke shrugged. "Depends on how big you want it to be." He answered. Shin's face lightened as he asked. "Like, like yours?" Sasuke blinked with surprise. "Well, you could try but." He'd stop seeing Shin's face going back to being discouraged and he sighed deeply. Sasuke placed his hand on Shin's head again. "Hey, look, lemme tell you something that my father never told me." Shin looked up, listening. Sasuke always seemed to tell Shin stories that Fugaku could never do.

Sasuke breathed in as he said. "My father would... never really give me as much encouragement as much as I'm giving you." Shin blinked, in total interest. "When I was your age, I'd show him everyday to see if I've improved. I'd try, and try, and try again and show and show and show some more, but he never said anything." Sasuke continued as he looked on ahead, his gaze leaving Shin's. Shin then asked. "Why?" Sasuke blinked, as his gaze slowly went to Shin's. It wasn't the first time Sasuke been asked this, at times Sasuke even asked himself that. He shrugged as he answered. "I guess he didn't love me enough to say anything."  
Shin blinked of puzzlement. "But, aren't mommy's and daddy's supposed to love their kids?" He asked.

Sasuke let a smile play with the corners of his mouth. He nodded as he added. "Yes, they're supposed to, but I think your grandfather thought that I was just a waste of sper-" He stopped himself from saying something totally out of the ordinary, well not really but what he was about to say of course 'a waste of sperm and egg.' Fixing that he'd say. "A waste of flesh and blood." Shin's eyes somewhat grew wide. "Why?" He asked. Sasuke scratched the side of his head. "Because he wasn't a loving man, Shin." He breathed out. "Touch was never welcomed, food was bland, sleep was a choice, privacy was unheard of."

Sasuke looked away from Shin when he said all of this. Sasuke seemed a bit irritated. Not at Shin, no he could never be irritated at Shin, but irritated at his own father. A somewhat pause between the both of them, and Sasuke decided to break it. He turned back towards Shin who just blinked at his father. Sasuke sighed deeply as he said. "Don't ever let other people tell you, you wont ever amount to anything, Shin." He said. Shin blinked again as he leaned in a bit. "In all reality, you probably do, and can kick their head in and show them where you come from." Sasuke knew that this probably didn't make at all too much sense but Sasuke continued anyway. "Remember one thing, Shin." Sasuke said as he leaned in cupped Shin's face with his hands. "The saddest thing in life, is wasted talent."

Indeed, Shin would remember that for years to come.

* * *

As the sun began to set, and Shin was tired of using the same technique in which he thought he was getting better at, it was time to go home. Netai had fallen asleep, and Sasuke had Shin cling to his back. He had carried him the way Itachi did with Sasuke that one time in his life. Anyway, it had been a long day of showing their sons about the arts of ninja. Shin was somewhat tired, but he managed. Sasuke went one way when Naruto went the other. They 'waved' and continued on home. "Hey, dad, did you know that Netai is going to be the next Hokage?" Shin asked. Sasuke chuckled, as he rolled his eyes to himself. "Is he now?" He asked Shin.

He nodded as he added. "Yeah, he says he's going to be greatest Hokage, since his dad couldn't be it." Sasuke quirked a brow as he then asked. "Did he say that his dad couldn't be it?" Shin shook his head. "No, he said that his dad said that Lady Hokage stole it." Sasuke chuckled once more. _That's just_ _like Naruto._ He thought to himself. They neared their own home as they found Kakashi inside, reading of course his none other than his Icha Icha book.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Shin screeched as Sasuke let him down and he ran over to hug his godfather. "Whoa, hello to you to, Shin." Kakashi smiled as he set his Icha Icha book back into his pack and gave a hug back. Sasuke smiled as he took a seat near the table he sat by. "So, Kakashi-senpai, what brings you here?" Sasuke asked. As Shin and Kakashi parted, Shin made his way to take a seat. "Well, since I didn't run into any black cats or attractive women, I decided to stop by." He smiled, though it wasn't visible you could tell by his eye.

Sasuke nodded, his hands laced together and his elbows resting on the table. If he just had his headband he'd look about... thirteen years younger. Shin saw his father's hands as he did the same thing too. Sasuke saw this and chuckled, as well as Kakashi. Sasuke turned his gaze over towards his old sensei as he asked. "Where's Sakura-chan?" Kakashi turned his gaze back towards Sasuke and had answered. "She seemed a bit tired after throwing up, so she went to take a nap." Sasuke nodded, and in the corner in his eye he could see Shin move from the table. "Hey, where are you going?" Sasuke asked. Shin stopped as he looked at his dad. "I'm going to go see mommy." Sasuke managed a smile as he said. "Alright, but don't wake her up, okay?" Shin nodded as he smiled in return. "Okay."

Sakura would be resting in their room, as her eyes would be shut and her hands where placed on her 'plumping' stomach. It was as if she gained nothing, but what could she expect? It was only the twelfth week into her pregnancy. "Mommy?" Sakura heard a voice and her eyelids opened to show her jade eyes. She could see a small figure walk into the room, and she knew this was Shin. He climbed on the bed as he sat beside her. "Yes, Shin?" His dark orbs stared into her jade ones as he shrugged. "I feel... weird... kind of like.. bad weird." Indeed, the young Uchiha had been feeling of all sorts of emotions, that he didn't really know how to explain it towards the woman that he loved and she loved back. Plus, she was the mother of his unborn brother or sister. Sakura quirked a brow, as she blinked a few times as she sort of understood what Shin was talking about. "How come you feel.. 'bad weird'?" She asked him. Shin really didn't know how to explain this, but he managed to get the words out. "Well, if the new baby comes, then no one's going to pay any attention to me." He somewhat referred to that talk he had with Sasuke earlier that day.

He turned his gaze away from his mother, and Sakura wished he didn't. She understood what Shin was trying to say, and she sat upright a bit. Sighing a bit she said to him. "Shin, its okay to feel the way you are." She said as she turned his face gently to look at her's. "It is?" He asked her. Sakura smiled as she nodded her head. "Yes, it is, but you know that me and daddy will always pay attention to you." Shin smiled, as he looked so much like Sasuke right about now. "Uncle Kakashi is here. He's talking with dad." Sakura nodded, her smile somewhat faded and she placed a hand on her stomach. Shin then climbed off the bed and headed towards the door.

"Uh... oh, Shin!"

He blinked when he heard his name being called out and he turned around. Sakura held her stomach, as her brows arched with pain. "Get, daddy!" She said through deep breaths. Shin's face went into fear, he hadn't seen his mother in pain before, but the way she looked right now he nodded his head vigorously and turned to leave. He ran down the hall, as the men's voices were coming clear. He skidded to a stop as he made it to them. Even if they were in the middle of something Shin blurted. "Dad, mommy's in trouble!" Seemed to just pop in his mind.

Sasuke's head sharply turned towards Shin as he got up quickly. He darted to the hall without even saying anything, and Shin blinked worriedly at Kakashi. Kakashi's one visible eye would widen a bit as he got out of his seat and picked Shin up. In a matter of minutes Sasuke would be walking with Sakura slowly. She held her stomach, as her eyes were screwed shut. Sasuke had the most worried look on his face. "Mommy? Are you gonna be okay?" Shin asked, as he clung to Kakashi. Sakura looked up, as she somewhat nodded and continued breathing. "We're going to the hospital, is it alright if you stay here with Shin, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked his face full of fear, nerves, and confusion. Kakashi nodded. "No problem."

Sakura could just feel the pain shoot all around her lower abdomen. Why was this happening? Was all that could seem to floating in her mind. She managed to breathe out towards Shin as she looked at him. "Mommy's going to be okay, I'll be fine, Shin." She managed a smile, as she continuously held her stomach, as she and Sasuke made it to the door. Sasuke opened it, as he helped Sakura out of the house. "Thanks, Kakashi." He managed to say as he closed the door behind him. So now, it was just Kakashi and Shin. Shin blinked sadly as he just looked at the door that wouldn't open for a while. "Uncle Kakashi, what's gonna happen to mommy?" He asked as he then turned his gaze towards him. Kakashi's one visible eye would just be staring towards the door. "Well, we'll just have to wait and see."

It was getting late at night, and Shin just didn't seem to want to go to sleep. Nerves was keeping him awake. When it tolled around midnight, he had fallen asleep in Kakashi's lap. Kakashi managed to keep awake, it was in his blood. It was quiet in the Uchiha house. He had been thinking about what could have happened. It was obviously clear to him that Sakura wasn't ready to give birth yet. It wasn't even nine months, he sighed as he slowly and gently picked Shin up and quietly walked down the hall. He walked into the small room as he layed Shin down on the bed. He tucked Shin under the covers and just looked down on the sleeping Uchiha. _He'll hold the Sharingan in time, it is a wonder of how much knowledge this child will have. Seems that he'll be the next 'pipe that connects the Clan to the village.'_ He smiled to himself.  
He turned his back to leave him at peace as he slowly would shut the sliding door. No, of course Kakashi knew better than to leave the young Uchiha alone at night. He just sat back down on the futon as he would await for Sasuke and Sakura to come back home. He sighed deeply as the thought of them coming home sadly would not be sight that Kakashi would like to see.

* * *

Sakura would sit in her hospital bed, fumbling with her fingers. Her shoulder length pink hair in the way of her face. She stared sadly towards her hands, as she then heard the sound of a door open. She looked up, seeing Sasuke. "Hey." He'd smile kindly towards her as he closed the door behind him. She'd smile back as he walked and sat at the foot of her bed. "Hey." She said in response. He blinked sadly towards her, as he put a hand on one of her hands. She'd look up, with tears starting to cloud her eyes. "Sasuke-kun, I-I'm so... sorry." Her lip trembling as she spoke. Sasuke shook his head, as he too started to blink back tears. "N-no, don't say that... you don't have to be sorry for anything." His brows furrowed and twitched. Sakura couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Its as if... I'm punished or something." She looked up towards him. "What did I do that was so wrong?"

Sasuke shook his head. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sakura-chan... things like this happen... we could always try again." He tried to bring in the positives. Sakura shook her head. "No, Sasuke-kun! No, I wanted this baby!" She snapped, her face red and puffy. "That's why... I'm sorry Sasuke-kun, that I couldn't bring one of your children into... " She couldn't even continue for her voice trailed off and Sasuke hugged her tightly. Sakura cried into his shoulder, as Sasuke held the back of head. Her arms hugged under his armpits, and they started to sway just slightly.

Sasuke shut his eyes, his brows furrowed, for an a Uchiha like him it wasn't very likely for him to cry into Sakura's hair. "Y-you weren't pu-nished for anything." His voice muffled as his back twitched some trying to calm himself down, but it was hard. Sakura then managed to say in his ear as she whispered a bit. "Then... why do I deserve this?" Sasuke didn't answer. It wasn't that he didn't know how, but he just didn't want to answer it. The only thing he managed to say. "Y-ou, you don't, Sakura-chan." Sakura continued to sob, her tears stained on his clothes, and Sasuke didn't mind one bit.

* * *

Kakashi was surprised that he had actually gotten some time to read his Icha Icha Book. His ear slightly moved when he heard the sound of the door finally open. Even if there was dim light throughout the whole house, he could still make out the two figures who walked into the house. He put his book down to see the young couple very close together. Sakura's head was somewhat low, as she had her arms tightly across her stomach. Sasuke held her, and he looked up to see Kakashi. Sasuke was tired, and Kakashi could see it very clearly. With or without the Sharingan. Kakashi stood up as he put his book back into his pocket. Sasuke blinked sadly towards his old sensei as he tried to lighten the mood with his face, but it didn't seem to work.

Sakura couldn't help but just turn her body and embrace Sasuke and cry into him again. Sasuke's arms went around her, as his eyes still never left Kakashi who's only visible eye would have a somewhat sad look to it. Kakashi reached his hand out and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. Words didn't need explaining for this situation, anyone could figure this out. Sakura's shoulders heaved up and down, as she turned towards Kakashi. Her face pink and stained with tears as her eyes tried to surpass that.

"I am very sorry, Sakura." Kakashi managed to say as he did indeed mean it. Sakura bit her lip as she nodded. She just didn't know what to say, she was just so upset. "I put Shin in bed, he's asleep now. He just... seemed a bit nervous after you two left." He added, as in response he gotten back from the two was just a nod. "Thank-you, Kakashi." Sasuke finally said. Kakashi would smile, though it wasn't as visible but he did with his eye. They moved away a bit from the front door as Kakashi made his way out. Opening the door, he'd turn back to look at them as he then said. "I'm truly, very sorry." He told them, as he then closed the door behind him.

So now, it was just Sakura and Sasuke awake in the little home. Slowly they both walked together as they went to bed. Sasuke's arm tightly wrapped around Sakura's waist, and his hand rested on her stomach. They both laid on their sides. Sakura's left arm would rest on Sasuke's, her fingers ontop of his. She was still crying, even in her pillow. Sasuke could tell as he lifted himself up a bit as he kissed the shell of her ear. She turned around, her body facing his. His arm went around her and rested on her back, as her hand rested on his stomach. She was tired, but the tears still flowed.

He was wearing the old Sound Village white shirt. Since then he'd just worn the shirt for night wear, now that later on he'd be wearing the standard jounin outfit. Sakura of course, wore a white gown, seemed like her. Sakura's eyes unable to keep open, would slowly close. She'd cried enough for one night. Sasuke was laying on his back, his arm still holding her. Things seemed to flash in front of him. After killing Orochimaru, he'd been caught by the ANBU and of course had to be kept in the Kohona. He had sworn to never leave the gates until a period of time, and eventually as he'd matured from his missing-nin sixteen year old self and was yet to take the test of becoming a jounin such as Naruto and Kakashi.

Now a days, he just wore a royal blue robe, which made him look rather noble. Although, he kept the 'pants' of Sound Village, except for the lavender 'tie' and such. His 'pants' were somewhat jounin related looking and his shoes held together by this somewhat 'band' that came from under his 'pants.' Similar to Itachi's, only black. Although, being kept behind the Kohona gates for so long, he couldn't even seek out to go and kill Itachi for sure. Lady Tsunade had kept a good eye on Sasuke, and now Sasuke was a husband and a father. How could he leave a family he had already started and just leave?

His eyes started to droop, as it probably was around two in the morning. Feeling warmth all around him, he slowly closed his eyes. His brows furrowed, as he started to think about Itachi. It was as if he had become an obsession that was forgotten, and now had come back._ Foolish brother, if you wish to kill me, hate me, destest me... and survive in an unsightly way. Run and run and cling on to life._ The words echoed in his mind, and wouldn't stop. Sweat beads dripped from his temples as the whole experience in being in the Mangekyo came into his mind, then the baby not surviving, and then seeing the whole massacre from when he was six. _I couldn't save them, I was... too weak_. Then Itachi's voice broke in. _Why are you so weak? It is because, you lack hatred_.

Finally, Sasuke shot his eyelids open and he sat up quickly in bed. He was taking deep breaths, as he tried to calm himself down. His heart was pounding, and he could hear it, and he heard a voice. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura must've felt his movements in the bed and she was becoming half awake. Sasuke wiped his face as he slowly laid back down and spooned again with Sakura. "Are you okay?" She managed to ask, her eyes still closed. Sasuke nodded as he then whispered in her ear. "Yeah, I'm fine." He breathed out, as he kissed her neck, and closed his eyes. Maybe after that, he'd be able to get some sleep.

* * *

-Sniffle- So sad... yes... well... I might as well change the rating a bit.. -shrug- So yes, I'm.. not really sure on what to say on this chapter all that because its sad. Hope ya enjoy the rest!

-writinismehlife13


	12. A Dream Is Gone

12章

CHAPTER TWELVE

夢が無くなりました

A Dream Is Gone

_No words describe a mother's tears. No words can heal a broken heart. A dream is gone, but where's there's hope. Somewhere something is calling for you. Two worlds one family, trust your heart let faith decide to guide these lives we see_.

It was true that nothing could describe how Sakura was for the past couple of days. She managed to be the mother that Shin had known for his life, but still she felt responsible for something she didn't do. She was always found crying by Sasuke, and he told her time and time again that it was nothing to worry about. Although, she just felt a piece of her wasn't there. A unborn Uchiha died in her body, and of course Sakura felt that she was the one to blame. It was rather hard to tell Shin that he wasn't going to have a brother or sister. He felt bad, he felt that his feelings towards the new baby made the baby die. Although, Sasuke and Sakura convinced him otherwise.

Whenever he was outside with Netai or Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura were to be fighting. Yelling, and screaming, at the top of their lungs. "Sakura-chan, things like that happen all the time!" Sasuke would scowl his brows arched, as he tried to make it clear to Sakura that it wasn't just her that had miscarriages. "That's the problem, Sasuke-kun, it happens all the time. Unborn babies that can't be born, why do you think they can't be born? Because of something that a mother can't control and then they just die!" Sasuke didn't understand, Sakura was saying the obvious. Yet, she still didn't seem to understand.

"That's exactly my point! Its no one's fault that miscarriages happen." Sasuke said. Sakura shook her head as she crossed her arms. "No, it can't just happen like that. There has to be a reason." She said as her jade eyes stared hard at the wooden floor. "What reason do you want there to be, Sakura-chan?" Sasuke yelled, he was irritated that the fact that Sakura just wasn't getting it. Sakura's eyes flared with tears as they cut over towards the Uchiha. "WHY WAS MY BABY A MISCARRIAGE?"She yelled. She breathed in deeply as they both stared cold and hard at each other. Sasuke sighed as he held his head. Ever since that dream, he had been having migrains. "Look, Sakura-chan, I don't know how many times I have to tell you--"

"Oh, not the 'its not anyone's fault story.' I know that one, tell a new story, will ya? I'd do anything not to hear that again--"

"And I'd pay great money not to say it again!" Sasuke snapped. Sakura blinked, her brows dipped into her face. Sasuke sighed as he roughly rubbed at his temples. "Look, maybe its just, not your year to breed." Sasuke sighed as he let his arms drop. Sakura glared. "Oh, alright Mr. Calander, when is my year? Could you tell me that, Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke caught all the sarcasm and he shot it right back. "Maybe my sperm are just wating for your egg to shut up." Silence befell them. They just stared hard at each other, Sasuke actually found the strength in his neck to turn away from her gaze.

Screaming and yelling, was not something that Sasuke intended to do everytime their child left the house. He could feel his temples pound and twitch. Maybe even a vain was visible. It was still quiet between the two of them, and Sasuke found it that maybe that's what made his head ache. "Look, Sakura-chan, we could always try again." He said as he sighed and finally looked up towards her. She shook her head, as she was still in her gown and answered quietly. "No, Sasuke-kun, I wanted that baby." She then turned on her heel and walked out of the room and to the bathroom. A nice hot bath would probably clear her mind.

So now, it was just Sasuke in the kitchen. He sighed as he got a tomato from the basket of fruits and such and he took a bite out of it. He leaned over a counter while he chewed the fruit, which was easily mistaken for a vegetable. It was always said that anything with a seed, is a fruit. Anyway, getting his mind off the tomato, he started to think deeply. Sakura had now gotten him to think so hard about what happened. Sakura was doing everything right, even Sakura knew she was doing everything right. Maybe the baby wasn't strong enough to be in her womb for such a period of time.

He then thought back, six years ago. When Shin was still in Sakura's womb and she'd grown to adnormal size. He chuckled as he bit into the tomato again and thought about how those nine months were somewhat gruesome. Always being blamed for things he didn't do, but Sasuke didn't mind that. He knew that, that was just how pregnant women were. He could also remember to when Shin was actually born, and how childish Sasuke had been. His smile had gone, as he continued to chew. He thought about Sakura which eased the pain in his head. Her crying face just seemed to pop into his mind, even her words echoed into his ears.

A Uchiha ment to be born, but couldn't because of something that was uncontrolable. No one could stop it, no one was even aware. He cleared his throat as a seed almost didn't go down his esaphagias. Having a baby was one thing, but losing one was, almost as bad as seeing your own child dead on the street. Sasuke held the tomato in his hands in a firm grip, as he then suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. It had been just a couple of days ago, and yet Sasuke found it hard to take it all in. Although, he always had Shin. Kakashi had asked him one day, "since when haven't you seen children who haven't put a smile on your face?" It was around the time when Sakura announced that she was pregnant with Shin, and of course Sasuke would be all... nervous and bulistic.

Now, six years later Sasuke thought about that question Kakashi had asked. It was true, you never seemed to have a blank face whenever a child would be in your life. Shin indeed was, Sasuke's gem. Other than being the jewel of the Uchiha Clan, but Sasuke's jewel. His one and only. Could Fugaku felt the same way about Itachi? No, Fugaku could never feel anything like this before. Maybe it wasn't Sasuke who took after his father. Sasuke nodded his head to that, he knew he wasn't one ounce like his own father. Who would know? No one had seen his father since the day of massacure, mostly because of the reason he was dead of course.

Visiting the old gravestones was something Sasuke hadn't done in many years. It seemed too painful now, but what was stopping him? The answer to that was... he didn't want to see Shin's face of sadness and that being a clan leader would be a hard thing to do. Also, how would he tell Shin that his own uncle was the killer of the family? Sasuke didn't want Shin to have the same revenge. Maybe Shin had already figured that out about Itachi already, or perhaps he was still confused but decided not to ask or show it. Seemed like a move that Sasuke himself would do. _Although, what questions were there to ask? _He thought to himself, as if he was having a conversation with Itachi face to face.

Sasuke sighed deeply as his temples started to throb. He threw away the tomato which looked to be done to him. He licked the remains off his fingers which was nothing but juice and rubbed his hands on his pants to make them dry. Once again his index and middle fingers roughly rubbed his temples. This pain, was defiantly unbearble. His eyes were screwed shut, as he let a sigh of pain escape his pale lips. A kunai through the forehead would be good about now. Although now, he felt somewhat releaved. His legs almost buckled under him. He sighed deeply, as both arms stretched out to their length as his palms rested on the edge of counter.

His sight was blurry, and he then used his right hand to cover his right eye. His fingers sprawled out, as his palm covered his eye. His fingers squeezed his head, he wasn't even aware of the footsteps that led to where he was as he heard his name. "Sasuke-kun?" His back was turned towards Sakura and he slowly turned towards her and 'rubbed' his eye hard. She quirked a brow towards him. "Are you okay, Sasuke-kun?" She asked him. Sasuke let his arm drop from his face, as his right eye felt small. He squinted towards her, as his head continued to bash his forehead and temples.

His blinks became more slowed, as Sakura looked like she was 'swaying.' He saw three of her. "Sasuke-kun?" Her voice echoed, and it was as if her body stretched. Without even being aware his feet shuffled forward, and he felt Sakura catch him. "Sasuke-kun?" She said as she managed to get him to stand up right. He breathed in as he held his head. "I'll... be fine." He said, slowly as he turned around and he staggered when he walked. Sakura of course would cling to his arm, and led him to the futon. He layed down as he closed his eyes, and Sakura kneeled beside him. She put her thumb and middle finger on his temples. Sighing deeply, she'd then close her eyes as she then started to focus chakra into her fingers.


	13. Akatsuki Reign

13章  
CHAPTER THIRTEEN

夜明けの治世  
Akatsuki Reign

He slowly bit into a peach, it seemed very fresh and it was nice and mushy. Some juice escaped his lips, and his tongue wouldn't let it get away. He continued to chew into the flesh, his teeth making them into nice bite sized pieces. After a few more chews, he finally swallowed. He was leaning over a counter in this somewhat kitchen. Littered with food cartons and bottles of sake. That was mostly Kisame who paid no mind, neither did the other members. Everyone was still asleep, unlike Itachi who just seemed to be mulling over what had happened two weeks ago. He took another bite into the fuzzy fruit as he started to think back about what happened. He had turned into Kakashi, while Kisame, Zetsu and Tobi were supposed to somewhat 'distract' Shin.

Had it been that Sasuke and himself made it at the last minute, while Shin just laid with fear in his eyes. Kisame scared everyone in general, if it wasn't his skin that turned you green then it was his face. Not every human had somewhat 'gills' under their eyes or sharp teeth. So, it didn't surprise Itachi that Shin would fall unconscious towards a man like Kisame. Then the Mangekyo, which only lasted five minutes then after that Shin and Sasuke had fallen unconscious. Sasuke had fallen victim to his own child and now was even weaker. He shook his head, as it had been minutes since he last swallowed and then took another bite.

Three members had just recently joined, and they hadn't the need to show anything of purpose on why they should join the Akatsuki. Rather young, if you asked anyone. Although, the leader, Pein called the shots and made exceptions no matter what the others said. "Itachi-sama." Said a voice that was young and soft. Itachi's eyebrows rose as he turned towards the figure standing beside him. His Sharingan looked back towards the blue hues that stared back. He's hand reached over towards the bowl of fruit and lowered it towards the figure. Itachi wasn't one to pick things out for people. People had minds of their own, and could chose for themselves. "Pick quickly." Itachi said smoothly but yet a sound of demanding was in his voice. He could see from the corner of his eye that this figure was hesitant. Finally, they selected a fruit.

Itachi raised the bowl up and set it down on the counter once again. "Thank you, Itachi-sama." Itachi just nodded his head as he continued to eat his peach and then added. "You do not have to be so formal with me." He could see the figure nod as they said. "Yes, Itachi-sa... Itachi." Itachi continued to chew and then finally swallow. "How come you're the only one up?" He asked not even looking towards the figure. Why should he? He knew who it was anyway. They shrugged as they bit into the apple they selected. "You couldn't sleep?" He asked. Small chomps were heard as they shrugged again. "Don't smack your jaw like that, its annoying." The chomps then stopped, as the voice said. "Sorry, Itachi." Itachi didn't nod or say much as he took the final bite and was left with the pit. Turning his body a bit, he threw it in the nearest trash can an made it

.  
He licked his lips and fingers as he then had his left arm hanging in the sleeve. "Itachi?" The voice asked for him, and Itachi turned around and quirked a brow. "Yes?" He voice not the calling kind, but just bluntly answered. "Why do you always eat peaches?" The voice asked. Itachi blinked, random question to be asked but he'd answer it anyway. "I eat them almost the same reason why you always eat apples." The figure blinked and nodded their head, biting into the apple once more. Itachi would turn his back to leave only he stopped when he added. "When you're done with that, wake the rest of them up." He said as he started to walk into the bulk of shadows. "Yes, Itachi." The voice answered, although the figure said in their mind. Yes, Itachi-sama.

* * *

As the sun was starting to rise the figure had walked through the thresholds as it was as quiet it had ever been. Well, it just seemed to be so quiet since it was so early in the morning and a lot of things were quiet in the morning. Three figures stood in front of targets. For as young as they were, it was unlikly for them to have somewhat bags under their eyes. It was just too early in the morning, and yet they were used to it. They all focused on their targets in front of him, as they awaited as if the targets were real ninjas and then finally broke out throwing shuriken and kunai. Some of them made it to the points they were supposed to hit, except for the one who had spoken to Itachi earlier that day. The figure sighed as she spun a kunai in her hand and looked up at the fake human target. They had only gotten two.

"I don't understand how that could be so hard. Although you tend not to care where you throw your weapons." The one said with his hair an auburn color. He chuckled sarcastically as he threw another kunai at the target perfectly. The one that had been made fun of stopped spinning their kunai and just glared. "I don't know why you would be wasting your time glaring at me, when you know you should be practicing." The one with the auburn hair scoft as he continued to throw shuriken. Deep breaths were heard and taken as she held the kunai firm in her hand and then finally threw it at him. The auburn would be aware and use his other kunai to block the one that came at him.

She glared at him hard, with only her one visible eye. "Pathetic aim, you know? Although, who can blame you when you've got one eye covered?" He chuckled as he continued on. She had her eye covered for a certain reason, and she knew that he knew damn well why. She then turned her back towards him and stomped off. The one in the auburn shrugged and continued on, as the other to his left just watched him. He blinked as he too went back to throwing his shuriken towards the targets.

Life in the Akatsuki was... somewhat misshaped. Hell, the whole place was weird. A human venus fly trap, a half shark half human, a guy who hid behind a mask which was odd, a only woman in the Akatsuki, and an emotionless heartless man. What more could anyone ask for? One of those three new members actually worked harder than any other did. Day and night she trained by herself focusing and trying her best to impress someone that she loved.

She trained herself so hard she bled to the bone. She trained day in and day out. At times she wouldn't eat or sleep, training seemed to be her only motivation on keep on task. Although at times, failing missions wasn't her favorite part of being in the Akatsuki. She'd have to shake it off, and get back into training harder and patching up the spots she needed work on. Things weren't going to be easy.  
Although, in the mind of the one deadly Uchiha was a calculating one. _As I've said five years ago, life will never again be the same for you, Sasuke. I guarantee that._


	14. Netai's Byakugan, Unleahsed!

14章  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Netaiのメジロ(解き放されている)  
Netai's Byakugan, Unleashed!

Netai had heard about how Shin wouldn't be an older brother. He felt bad for Shin, but at least he was able to cheer him up every so often. Naruto and Hinata had met up with Sasuke and Sakura and they had talked it over. Naruto was a wiz at cheering up people, he even cheered himself up on a couple of occasions. Netai right now would be eating dinner with his mom and dad, it was somewhat quiet between all of them. Netai swallowed some of his oden and asked. "Hey, dad, do we have a doujustu too?" He asked. Naruto's icy pools drifted over towards Netai and then looked at Hinata. Hinata's pupiless eyes looked at Naruto, and she'd simply nodded with a smile. Naruto would do the same as he added. "Ee-yeah, why?" He asked. Netai set his chopsticks down. "Well, Shin and his dad have a doujutsu and--" Sadly, Netai didn't get to finish his sentence. "Wait, how do you even know what a doujutsu is?" Naruto asked quirked a brow.

Netai blinked as he answered slowly. "Shin, told me." Naruto nodded. "Oh, okay." Netai had a face of puzzlement as he continued anyway. "Well, I was just wondering since we have a doujutsu, can you teach it to me?" Naruto would slightly smile as his gaze went towards Hinata. "Well, out of all the jutsus I've learned, I think that's the only one I don't know." Netai quirked a brow as he followed his gaze towards his mom. "Mom? You know how to use the doujutsu?" He asked in amazement. Hinata would smile as she nodded. "Yes, I do." Netai's face brightened up as he laced his fingers together in a pleading way. "Can you show it to me? Please, please?" Hinata smiled at her son's such interest. "How about I show you tomorrow? Besides, its getting pretty late to your bedtime, isn't it?" She asked.

Naruto would chuckle slightly looking over towards Netai who's pleading face suddenly disappeared. "Aw, mom." He whined. Naruto would nod with Hinata in agreement. "You're mom's right, Netai. When you're done I'm gonna give you a bath." Naruto nodded matter of factly. Netai had his chopsticks firmly held with the piece of oden he was about to eat but it fell on his plate again. "What? No way!" Hinata sighed although the smile never seemed to leave her face. "You heard you father, besides you've trained all day. Don't you want to go to bed all clean?" She asked him. Netai quirked a brow as he somewhat grinned. "No..."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Mom has a point, and your taking a bath." Netai sighed, seeing that he didn't win this fight, then he'd have to face the dreaded hot water filled with suds and a cloth running over his body. After about a few minutes being filled with dinner, Netai was on the verge of actually having his head drop in his food. "Yeah, you're tired from what I can see." Naruto said as he stood up and reached over to pick Netai up. "What? I'm not tired, I'm just getting started." He said, trying to act all manly like his dad. Hinata would clear the plates as Naruto had Netai in one arm, and managed to help Hinata clear some plates. "No, its okay, Naruto-kun. You give Netai his bath." She said softly. Naruto blinked and nodded.

Swiftly he'd walk down the hall carrying the almost sleeping Netai. Naruto entered the dim room, as he then filled it with light. Still managing to keep Netai in one arm, he then reached over and turned the water on for the bath. As it started to fill, Naruto sat himself down on the toilet and started to take Netai's clothes off. Netai's body almost dared to fall back, but Naruto caught him several times. With one hand on Netai's shoulder, Naruto reached over and stopped the tub from almost over flowing. Almost as if Netai's body knew what to do automatically he'd step into the warm liquid and sit. His eyes slowly shut, feeling the warmth surround his body

.  
Naruto smiled at Netai who just started to already fall asleep in his bath. Grabbing a nearby cloth, he'd soak it and start to wash Netai. He'd wash of course his arms, legs, face and other necissary body parts. Naruto had never thought in his whole life that he'd actually start a family. He was glad to be a father, a proud one too. Netai didn't look no different from Naruto when he was a child. Naruto was confident that Netai would gradually be apart in the Rookie Nine, if there was going to be one. He just hoped that Netai would be better in school than Naruto. Well, now that the young child was offically clean, Naruto would unplug the tub and have the water drain. He reached for a towel and had Netai stand up. Naruto wrapped Netai tightly in the bundle, as he then carried Netai to his room.

Walking diagnolly to Netai's room, he laid him down on his bed. Naruto chuckled, finding his pj's on the floor scattered everywhere. Going back towards the bed, he'd unravel the tortilla wrapped Netai who just seemed to be out like a log. Naruto slipped on the underwear, the shorts, the shirt and had Netai sit up. Naruto whipped the towel over his shoulder and then pulling some covers. He had Netai rest his head on the pillow, and lifted his legs to go under the covers. Now, Naruto was tucking him in. He kissed Netai's forehead as he whispered in his ear. "G'night."

As it reached the next day, with everyone had eaten their breakfast, Netai had been pushing Hinata into showing him the doujutsu. She smiled at her son's energy, reminded her of someone. Anyway, in the backyard Naruto hung out in a tree, as he watched Hinata and Netai. It was hot out, so Netai was wearing only his trunks, while Hinata just wore something more airy and comfortable. Slowly, Hinata showed him the hand signs to Netai and he'd focus on them closely. Then finally, she ended it with her fingers laced, even her thumbs except for one index finger. Byakugan! Her eyes were closed before, but now her pupiless eyes had somewhat pupils in them now, and her temples bulged with veins. Netai's eyes widened a bit as he saw his mother's face change. No, he wasn't scared or anything, but amazed. "Whoa!" He leaned in a bit taking full view of it.

Hinata only smiled, even through the bulges and different form of her face. "Alright, now you try." She said. Netai nodded, he was totally up for it. Slowly, Netai would try to remember the hand signs his mother made. It was a good thing Hinata stood infront of him, as she then made the hand signs in front of him, as he followed. Finally, he made the last hand sign and focused hard and closed his eyes. As he did, something had appeared on his stomach. A swirl, that started at his belly button and went all the way around. It was black, and looked like a tattoo. Hinata noticed this, and looked back at Naruto. He caught her gaze towards him, and jumped from the tree.

He landed a few feet behind her as he slowly walked beside her. He saw this black swirl, and this caused Naruto to think. He shook his head in disbelief. It couldn't have been, it just wasn't possible. Hinata's eyes had been back to normal as she continued to watch Netai focus. Naruto just continued to stare as nerves started to build up inside him. He even had to take deep breaths to stop himself from starting to shake.

* * *

Before Netai was born, Hinata had been feeling... weird. She didn't know why, and she didn't know how but lately she'd been having the urges to vomit, and she'd been doing that since about... two weeks ago. Finally, her and Naruto decided to see Sakura and see if she knew anything. Sakura had led Hinata into a separate room and had asked Naruto if he could wait outside. Sakura slid the wooden door closed behind her and had Hinata lay on the bed. Sakura then sat beside her as her hands glowing with chakra would hover over Hinata's body. "What seems to be the problem, Hinata-chan?" She asked. Hinata sighed as she answered. "I've been throwing up lately, and I don't know why."

Sakura nodded as her chakra checked and examined Hinata's chakra. Although, in the process Sakura's face went from serious to puzzled. Thinking something was seriously wrong with her friend, she only grinned as she stood up. Hinata sat up as she saw Sakura's face change into a grin. "Am I ill, Sakura-chan?" She asked her, a bit nervous.

Sakura shrugged as she found it somewhat hard to say. "Well... no, you're not ill, that's for sure." Hinata quirked a brow as she stood on her feet. "I don't understand, Sakura-chan." She said as her face was filled with puzzlement. Sakura just seemed so happy, and she knew this couldn't be held from such a lucky woman. "Well, Hinata-chan, you're pregnant."

Hinata's eyes widened, and she seemed to freeze and almost looked as if she were to faint right at the spot. "Hinata-chan?" Sakura said her name slowly. Hinata felt mixed emotioned. Oh for hell, she was happy, but how would she tell Naruto? "I just... I... I don't know... " Hinata was at a complete loss for words. Sakura placed a hand on her shoulder and Hinata looked up. "Do you want me to tell him?" Sakura asked. Hinata shook her head as she felt a whole shock of courage surge through her body. "No, I will." Sakura nodded as she let her arm drop. She went to the sliding door, and Hinata walked forth as she saw a nervous Naruto.

He got up from his sitting position as he put his hands on Hinata's shoulders. "Hey, Hina-chan, are you alright?" Hinata sighed deeply, as she knew that both pairs of crystal blue and jade green eyes staring at her. "Um, Naruto-kun... I'm, um." She tried to turn her gaze from Naruto's, but couldn't. Naruto blinked with concern and leaned in a bit. "I'm... pregnant, Naruto-kun." Naruto's eyes also widened as much as Hinata's. Hinata bit her lip, was he mad or happy? Astonished, or puzzled? Naruto's face brightened as he lifted Hinata up as his arms wrapped around her waist and spinned her around. "Hina-chan!" Hinata felt another urge of throwing up, but she managed anyway.

Sakura smiled seeing Naruto act like his foolish ways. He finally let her down as he indeed hugged Sakura. "Naruto!" She screeched as she felt his arms wrap around her. "Thank-you, Sakura-chan!" He said as he finally let go. Sakura was somewhat puzzled. "For what, though?" She asked with a somewhat smile on her face. Naruto's smile was still on his face. "For everything, Sakura-chan!" Sakura could get the hint that he didn't really know how to thank her for finding out that Hinata was pregnant. Although she just nodded as a welcome, and she smiled as she saw the new parents leave.

As a few months passed, Naruto was always worried in seeing Hinata 'working' a lot. Always lifting things that didn't see at all well for her to be lifting. Although she said she was quite fine and she didn't mind the work. Naruto sometimes didn't understand. One thing he knew was that Hinata had changed A LOT over the years. Hinata was always known as the shiest girl in the Academy. The kunoichi that wanted to change during chuunin exams. A great fighter in an eight man squad. Hinata had come a long way. Naruto had been, her rock in a way. The thing he didn't understand was how and why she wanted to 'work' during her pregnancy.

It was somewhat around mid day when Naruto said that'd he go out for a stroll. So, Hinata was alone. What could possibly go wrong? She decided to go the side of the house and noticed a 'few' things 'out of place.' Reaching up, she grabbed this somewhat large bucket. It was larger than a paint can, and she didn't know what Naruto had in there. If it was ramen noodles, then she'd understand. It probably was, and a huge thud was heard on the ground. She breathed in deeply as the heavy weight besides her own was off her shoulders. She could feel small beads of sweat on her temples, and she heard a voice. "Naruto is actually letting you do that?"

Her head shot up, seeing her lower branched cousin, Neji. He had grown up as well. He had matured, physically and mentally. "No, brother, I wanted to do this. Its completely different." She answered as she continued to breath deeply. He blinked towards her, as he somewhat shrugged. "Either way, a woman in your state shouldn't be doing things like this."

Hinata's brows furrowed of annoyance as her hands rested on his bucket. She hung her head, as she continued the deep breaths, as she could hear the footsteps of Neji come closer. "Why did you come, brother?" She asked as she felt some of the breeze play with her long dark hair as it fell on her shoulders. "Is there a law stating I cannot visit you?" He asked, as he had taken notice in her deep continuing breaths. He quirked a brow, as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata-chan?" Hinata's arms began to shake as if they couldn't hold her weight any longer. She put a hand close to her heart, as the other struggled to hold her up.

Her legs started to give out from under her, as Neji then grabbed her by both of her shoulders as Hinata started to slowly fall to the ground. "Hinata-chan?" His voice full of concern as he slowly started to travel towards the ground with her. Her breaths uncontrollable as she managed to say. "Brother... I... can't... " Neji tried to get eye contact with his cousin and he did. He saw her eyes screwed shut as his eyes traveled towards her plump stomach, in which she held. It was time for Hinata to give birth.

* * *

A boy would be running through the Kohona, looking for a certain someone. He made a sharp turn, looking for a blonde haired blue eyed man. His eyes scanning around fiercely, as he found him. "Boss! Boss! Boss!" He yelled as he skidded to a stop. Naruto would stop of course, as he turned around hearing his 'title.'"Kohonamaru, you're this old and you still call me 'boss'?" He joked. Kohonamaru breathed deeply as he finally managed to say. "Yeah yeah, but, Boss, its your wife. They say she's sick!" Naruto's brows furrowed as his eyes widened. Everything seemed to go into parts in his mind. Hinata, baby, hospital. Gotta go there, now! Taking a sharp leap, he headed for the Kohona Hospital. Kohonamaru sighed as said to himself aloud. "Ugh, boss! Wait up!" He yelled as he too went after Naruto.

Naruto had made it to the room of where Hinata had delivered their baby. Although, before he had entered one medical-nin had informed Naruto of devistating news. "You see, we've discovered that your wife had strained her body, causing her to hemerage. We weren't able to stop the bleeding, which caused her to go into a coma. "Naruto thought that his own heart had stopped or skipped a beat. "W-what about the... b-baby?" He managed to say through a shaking voice and a breaking heart. The medical-nin took in a deep breath. "The baby didn't have a fun time going through the birth canal, but we managed. The baby is just fine." The medical-nin said trying to lighten up the mood.

Naruto sighed deeply, even if there was only one person alright, it still wasn't balanced knowing that his other loved one wasn't. "Can I... see her?" Naruto asked, as a shadow cast over his eyes. The medical-nin would nod as she answered him. "Hai." She slid the door open and left it open as she turned on her heel and left. As Naruto raised his head, he slowly walked in. Hoping to see just one figure, he saw two. He saw Hinata laying motionless in the bed, but he also saw Neji. Naruto's expression went into a somewhat shock to actually see Neji here. Although nonetheless, Naruto stepped in the room anyway.

Of course, Neji's expression on his face ever since he was thirteen never changed. The same furrowed eyebrows, the clear pupiless eyes staring at everything in their way. Right now, his eyes were Naruto's focus, and they didn't seem as normal. They were filled with seriousness with a tint of rage. "I knew you were an idiot back then, but now?" His voice was firm and serious as the look on his face. Naruto's blonde eyebrows furrowed. His blood boiled just looking at Neji. "Shut up, Neji! Do you know how hard this is one me right now?" Naruto felt like yelling, but he didn't, he couldn't.

He made his way towards Hinata, seeing the oxygen mask on her face, along with the I.V. needle up her arm. Her head was turned the side, to Naruto she looked so peaceful. He kneeled down to her level, as his face softened as he started to tuck some strands of her long hair behind her ear. Naruto could feel Neji's eyes pierce through his skin, but he didn't care. He felt his crystal eyes become warm as he felt tears come to his eyes, and he lowered his head. His hand that tucked the strains of hair rested along her jaw line. His shoulders started twitching uncontrollably. His other hand had grabbed onto the bed sheets and made them crinkle.

Neji continued to watch Naruto, and of course as clear as it was to him and everyone else that Naruto felt a rush of emotions. Feeling guilty, stupid, anger, sadness, all rolled up into one. Everything was quiet in the hospital room, except for Naruto's audible soft sobs. "Naruto, why did you let her be?" Neji asked as he finally broke the silence. Naruto heard Neji's voice cut through his ears, as he tried to calm himself down, and he did through his rage. He didn't look up to stare into Neji's eyes. "Listen, you always were jealous of the higher branch of your clan, but Hinata's come a long way. She's not that shy little kunoichi she used to be, even when you said that people couldn't change, she did."

Neji furrowed his brows a bit more, as he titled his chin inward, and Naruto continued. "She wanted to be independent, she wanted to be strong and not be anyone's pawn. She wanted to be herself and prove to people that she was worth something. And she did, she proved it to me even when I already knew. She didn't care, she showed me anyway, and I was even more proud of her than ever." He just couldn't go on, as he felt himself break into another sobbing state. Neji just continued to watch Naruto. "I love her, Neji. She's the only one who's ever given me the love that I wanted back. I've shown her things, and she's shown me things. Things to open us up more, and now, she'll get through this. Someone as strong as her can. She has to, she's come a long way."

Naruto could remember each day, he wouldn't even sleep, eat, or brathe. Well, he somewhat managed, but nothing stopped him from seeing his wife and son. It had been a week since Hinata hadn't been conscious, and Naruto sometimes... 'talked' to her even though he knew she couldn't respond back but he did it anyway. He had went to the nursery various times. He had watched the medics care for Netai. It wasn't that Naruto didn't want to hold Netai or anything, but they had warned him that Netai was very small, and very delicate. The medics had went over Netai's chakra. Even if he was a baby, he still held a somewhat energy that was rather stubborn. Naruto being told this, he knew right away. The kyuubi had decided to find a new host. His own son.

* * *

Naruto broke from his flashback as he shook himself a little. Seeing that Netai was still focusing a bit, he'd take a few steps towards him. He kneeled down to Netai's level, as he looked at the black swirl at his belly. He placed a hand on Netai's bare stomach, the way Jiraiya had done when Naruto first met him. Netai started to giggle a sudden smile coming about his face. Naruto smiled, as he dropped his hand, and let Netai focus. In a few moments Netai opened his eyes. "Whoa! Everything's so... so clear!" Naruto looked up to see that Netai was actually able to activate the Byakugan. His temples did in fact bulge, but his eyes were just.. blue. No pupils at all. Naruto quirked a brow, seeing as how it had taken a different effect. Hinata managed a smile as she said. "Yes, you are able to see everything clearly. Its almost an x-ray eye, you can see through any type of matter. You can even see a ninjas chakra network." She informed. Netai didn't really pay much as he started to look at things.

"Wow! I can see through the wall! I couldn't do that before!" He said as he looked towards the house. He then looked at his hand. "Whoa... its all... blue." What Netai of course was seeing wasn't the veins going through his arm, but the chakra flows. He looked up, seeing the same in Naruto and in Hinata. "Now remember, Netai, you can use the Byakugan on your enemies, but be efficient with it." Hinata warned. Netai just glanced around at things, he even looked through the ground. "Netai, are you even listening to us?" Naruto asked, since he hadn't said anything but just look around. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful. But, why should I worry about enemies? I don't have any." Naruto chuckled some as he grabbed Netai's arm and had him face him. "Well, just be alright okay?" Naruto asked him. Netai blinked, he could sense a bit of sadness in his father. "Uh, yeah sure."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Netai quickly. The thought of Netai having enemies as well as Naruto did when he became genine was hard. When you're a shinobi, there's no time for friends. Few many people ever looked at Naruto or Netai when the walked the streets, but now when Netai would pass for genine things might tend to be even harder. Knowing that Netai was best good friends with Shin, maybe the pressure would be off of him. Who would know? Naruto hugged him closer, and tighter. Naruto was so lost into the future that it had to take Netai's voice to break him from his thoughts. "Dad... you're... squishing me." Netai said trying to get some air into his lungs. Naruto blinked as he pulled away. "Oh, sorry but uh, look, Netai, you're gonna be going through things that might seem hard but you know you have to put one foot forward even if you don't know where you're going." Netai quirked a brow, not understand a word his father was saying. "Yeah, sure, dad. I'll try to remember that."

Naruto hoped he did.

* * *

Yeah, I thought I decided to deciate or write a bit about Naruto's family, since this whole story kind of focused on Sasuke's.

-writinismehlife13


	15. A New Chapter: The Academy Awaits You!

15章  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN

新しい章アカデミーがあなたを待ちます！  
A New Chapter  
The Academy Awaits You!

Good thing it doesn't say, 'the end is near!' No, no in this story it doesn't end that way. Besides, what fear is there to end? Or, vise versa. Well, before I confuse you any longer this chapter can speak for itself. In the Uchiha family, Sasuke got over his migraines by Sakura's help, and they managed to be a family again. Just like in the Lion King, you've got to put the past behind you. They're eyes indeed opened because they didn't need another baby, they had Shin. Sasuke's gem, his jewel. Curiosity may rise from unexpected places, but who expects the unexpected? Activating the Sharingan was one thing that floated in Shin's mind, since Sasuke had mentioned it in front of both Sakura and Shin. Although, being said to focus on the Academy was more important.

With Netai, almost the same thing was to be said as well. Never rat on your friends, (only for their good if you have to), and keep yourself on your toes. The good part is, that Netai and Shin kept their friendships alive. Despite the fact about going into the Academy they spent the prime of their youths together. You're only young once. Having a ramen and tomato fight was completely in the question. Only, they were caught of course... and had to.. clean it up. Even making a bigger mess, but warned that they wouldn't be able to eat tomatoes or ramen again they got the job done.

As the days started to grow longer, the days for enrollment had been announced. To the boys, it felt that they were leaving something. 'Freedom.' Their previous years was filled with the care of their parents, exploring, getting into major trouble, basically a whole new start of life for even their own parents. It was an adventure for them too, having kids being their future ninjas. It was around sunset in the Kohona, and less people were seen around since it was time to call it a day.

Netai and Shin stood in front of the Academy, under a tree were a swing would be hanging. "You ready yet?" Netai asked Shin, but didn't gaze towards him. Shin shrugged, his hands deep into his pockets just like Sasuke would've stood. "I guess, maybe. What about you?" He asked as he turned to look at him. Netai did the same as he smiled fully. "Of course I am! Believe it, we're going to be the best students they ever had here!" Netai said with confidence. This caused a smile to spread on Shin's face as well.

After all the years they've known each other so far. With the adventures they shared, the moments they cried, laughed, anything, you can practically say they were similar to having bonds of brother's instead of friends. Being a ninja was one thing, but being a ninja with your friend was even better. Two habits had occurred the two just recently. Whenever he could, Netai would always stare at the Kage Mountain, just gazing at the five faces that were carved into the stone. Shin, well he developed the habit of lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table.

But, the story's still not over. Its only the beginning.

* * *

Yeah, really... REALLY short. Heh ' I should've said this in the beginning, but I'll say it now. I do not own Naruto. (Not as much as I would love to of course P). Naruto is copyrighted to Masashi Kishimoto. All rights reserved of course, and I'm working on Part II, which I hope I promise to you all, will he jam packed with lots of action!

-writinismehlife13


End file.
